Atracción Obsesiva
by Melyoan
Summary: A veces tenerlo todo no significa la felicidad entera, una vida llena de lujos no siempre es una vida llena de amor, si no de tristeza...
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de Junjou Romántica no me pertenecen son de su creadora "Shungiku Nakamura sama",**__ yo solo los tomo prestados para crear esta historia_  
_**...**_

_**Hola a todos! n_n bien ahora les traigo un tercer fic! que al igual que "Para encontrar el amor" lo subiré una vez por semana, espero les guste! **_

Disfrútenlo!

...

**1 Solo**

La nieve caía lentamente, cubriendo totalmente las calles de toda la ciudad, el frío era aterrador, se había pronosticado una ventisca que duraría toda la tarde y parte de la noche, por lo que no había casi nadie caminando por ellas

Pero no era el caso de un adolecente que apenas se mantenía de pie, caminaba tambaleándose y parecía que se iba a derrumbar en cualquier momento, estaba a penas cubierto por prendas no muy abrigadoras y se cubría a sí mismo con un abrazo lo cual no era de mucha ayuda…

-Frío… sien.. to mucho frí..o –decía temblando- ya no más…. Ya no puedo más!... –solo dio un par de pasos más y se desplomó encima de la nieve- por qué… por qué me dejaste solo… mamá!... –diciendo lo último cayó inconsciente, evitando que la nieve lo cubriese casi por completo-

-no quiero estar solo, -estaba sumido en la inconsciencia- por qué se murieron?... por qué me dejaron aquí?, - decía entre sollozos- quiero ir con ustedes, yo quiero… -se detuvieron sus sollozos al sentir como un toque cálido, el cual no podía definir dónde exactamente lo sentía, ya que rápidamente se difundía por todo su cuerpo- qué es esta sensación, esta calidez que siento es muy agradable, qué es? –estaba como en un sueño todo era blanco incluso empezaba a pensar que había muerto de no ser por que oyó unos murmullos, pero solo parecían eso, ya que no podía oír lo que exactamente decían esos murmullos-

-resiste por favor!... –decía una persona muy preocupada con un adolescente en brazos que parecía casi sin vida- descuida, estamos cerca de donde vivo, ahí estarás mucho mejor, solo resiste- estaba caminado de regreso a su casa, la ventisca había parado y por eso se apresuró a salir de su trabajo para irse, pero a más de la mitad de su camino notó algo extraño, a lo lejos parecía un montón de nieve acumulado, pero al momento de acercarse se aterró al darse cuenta que era una persona, se apresuró a socorrerla, quedando un tanto aliviado al darse cuenta que esta aún respiraba, inmediatamente lo levantó en brazos y a paso rápido se lo llevaba de esa forma-

-hay alguien, quién es?... no puedo oír lo que dice, pero no quiero que se vaya, no!...

Después de un corto recorrido el salvador había llegado a su vivienda con el joven inconsciente en brazos, entró haciendo mucho ruido alertando a su compañero de vivienda

-Nowaki qué pasó?, quién es el?! –decía un rubio al ver a su kohai entrando con una persona casi muerta en brazos-

-rápido Tsumori, está muy más, calienta agua por favor –le pidió a su sempai, a lo que este obedeció, mientras él entraba a su habitación y depositaba delicadamente a la persona que había socorrido, desvistiéndolo rápidamente, ya que la ropa que llevaba estaba mojada a causa de la nieve derretida, cambiándola por una mullida y abrigadora pijama, por último cubriéndola con una frazada-

-aquí tienes, la puse en la bolsa, pónsela en los pies! –entregándole la bolsa, la cual el otro la recibe e inmediatamente hace lo que le había dicho- está temblando mucho… Nowaki cómo lo encontraste?

-fue de camino aquí!... no lo llevé al hospital por que hubo una falla eléctrica, no creo que lo hubiesen atendido… -acomodando los cabellos castaños del muchacho dormido- me pregunto, por qué estaba ahí?

-pues no creo que haya salido a dar un paseo, porque con la ropa que traía… -decía irónico- para mi que se escapó de su casa –mirando de reojo al castaño-

-eso crees?... –volteando a ver detenidamente las facciones del joven inconsciente- entonces lo deben estar buscando… –sonríe- ojalá despierte pronto y así nos dirá qué hacía afuera con semejante frío… -decía entre curioso y algo preocupado-

-sí, será interesante oír lo que tiene que decir… - es realmente bello –pensaba sin aparta la vista del rostro del castaño-

…

-ya no siento nada de frío, todo es tan cálido… estaré muerto?!, -sonríe- eso espero, eso es lo mejor que me puede pasar, ya no quiero volver allá, ya no!... no quiero pasar por lo mismo nunca más!, no entiendo por qué tuvo que pasarme todo eso… tal vez fue mi destino, ojalá lo pudiese haber cambiado, si tan solo papá no nos hubiese dejado solos, nada de esto habría ocurrido… sí, eso fue lo que dio pie a que todo ocurriera, lo recuerdo muy bien…

-Era un día muy triste, llovía a cántaros y mi madre estaba devastada, no paraba de llorar, nos quedamos hasta entrada la noche en frente de la tumba de mi padre, su muerte fue muy trágica, lo asesinaron para robarle lo poco que tenía, no podíamos, no queríamos creer que ya no lo veríamos más…

-sumado a la tristeza que mi madre sentía por no tener a mi padre, estaba muy angustiada sobre nuestro futuro ya que el sueldo de mi padre, aunque muy poco, lograba cubrir con nuestros gastos y ahora ya no contábamos con eso, estábamos solos y casi sin nada

-me sentía inútil, sabía que no podía ayudarla en nada con solo 5 años, no quería verla sufrir; ya a punto de quedar sin nada apareció él… así de la nada, y nos sacó de esa miseria… se había enamorado de mi madre, era lógico ella era realmente hermosa, tenía el cabello castaño largo hasta la cintura, levemente ondulado, sus ojos color miel, una tersa y blanca piel, realmente no parecía que hubiese tenido un hijo, y aparentaba unos 18 años, quién no caería rendido a sus pies…

-pero aunque él nos ayudó, mi madre no logró llegar a amarlo, no podía olvidar a mi padre, ya que lo amaba con toda su alma, aún así aceptó casarse con él, por mi… para poder darme una familia, no podía oponerme, no después del sacrificio que estaba haciendo mi madre para que sufriera de hambre o de calor familiar

-a pesar de no sentir amor por él, mi madre supo fingir muy bien, no lo odiaba, pero no lo amaba y por no causarle un dolor decidió hacerle creer que lo amaba, ya que no había mejor forma de agradecer su generosidad…

-una semana después de su compromiso mi madre me dijo que mi futuro padre tenía dos hijos, y que serían mis hermanos mayores, uno tenía 9 y el menor 7 años, no había mucha diferencia de edad y me alegraba poder tener hermanos, así que prometía a mi madre portarme bien de ahí en adelante…

…

-hijos, -decía un hombre alto, de cabello negro, ojos oscuros y que siempre vestía de traje, mientras sus hijos prestaban atención, todos se encontraban en la sala de la casa del mayor- les quiero presentar a Hiromi Kamijou … -dando paso a la castaña- ella será su nueva madre –la nombrada se inclina-

-mucho gusto, es un placer conocerlos, me gustaría que cuenten conmigo para cualquier cosa –decía la castaña un una encantadora voz-

-NUNCA! Nunca aceptaré que esa tipa sea nuestra nueva madre! –gritaba el mayor de los hermanos para luego salir corriendo a su habitación-

-Oye! –llamando inútilmente a su hijo que se había comportado de la manera más irrespetuosa que pudo- lo siento mi amor, es que…

-descuida cariño –calmando a su futuro esposo, con una tierna sonrisa- entiendo perfectamente, solo espero que con el tiempo llegue a ganar aunque sea un poco de su cariño-

-el menor de los hermanos se acerca a la mujer- pues a mi si me agrada la idea de tener una madre –dice con una sonrisa tierna- umhh? –se extraña al ver a alguien oculto detrás de las faldas de la castaña- y quién es él? –pregunta señalándolo-

-Hiroki sal de ahí cariño, anda no seas tímido y preséntate!... –el niño muy tímido apenas si salió de detrás de su madre

-hola… ah, yo… mi nombre es Kamijou Hiroki, mucho gusto! –dice casi gritando con la cabeza inclinada-

-Hiroki es el hijo de Hiromi, -habla el más mayor- y será tu nuevo hermano menor!

-sonríe de felicidad ya que no solo había ganado una madre, sino también un pequeño hermano menor, con lo cual el ya dejaba de ser el menor lo que le molestaba mucho- mi nombre es Usami Akihiko y el gusto es mío!

...

Bueno, qué les pareció?! creen que este fic pueda tener futuro n_n espero que sí...

En si esta fue la primera historia que había pensado en mi vida, incluso antes de Todo por tus sueños, y ya hice el intento de subirla antes, claro que de ahí a este nivel combió muhco, además que antes era un original y lo llamé Setai ni yume, lo subí en foros DZ hasta que se me olvidó mi contrseña y no pude subir más que dos caps n_nU, esa fue la idea inicial que dió orígen a este fic, espero que les haya gustado!

Cuídense mucho, hasta la próxima! n_n


	2. Chapter 2

Hola cómo están! lamento haber tardado, pero espero que la conti les guste!

Disfrútenla!

**...**

**2 Hermanos**

-sigue con fiebre Nowaki? –preguntaba un rubio a su colega-

-si, no sé por qué no se le baja, ya pasaron dos días desde que lo traje, creo que mejor lo llevo al hospital! –dice mientras guardaba el termómetro que acababa de desinfectar dentro un cajón-

-no!... digo yo no le veo necesario, a que despierta pronto, además en hospital no lo atenderán como lo hacemos aquí!

-tienes razón Tsumori, pero me preocupa que su familia lo esté buscando… -mirando al durmiente-

-si lo estuvieran haciendo, ya hubiese salido noticias en algún lugar, no crees?

-mhh… -medita- tienes razón!... –se incorpora llevando consigo un pequeño recipiente con casi nada de agua- ya vuelvo traeré más agua –sale de la habitación-

-ok… -ve como el ojiazul se pierde de vista y se acerca rápidamente al castaño- descuida mi amor, nada te separará de mi, lo prometo! –decía muy bajo mientras se acercaba al rostro del durmiente con la intensión de robarle un beso, cosa que no logró porque escuchó los pasos de su amigo acercándose- este ya está seco –quitando el paño que tenía el joven durmiente sobre su frente- ya se lo cambió…

-ten –dándole el recipiente con agua fría- es muy lindo, no te parece? –pregunta con una sonrisa tierna en el rostro-

-frunciendo el ceño- pero que cosas dices Nowaki, ya deja esas estupideces de lado! –se había enfadado por lo que es otro se había atrevido a insinuar, pero eso parecía algo lógico, cómo no le iba a gustar ese hermoso joven con rostro angelical que yacía dormido-

-tienes razón, lo siento, es solo que… -mirando encantado el rostro del castaño, mientras estaba siendo fulminado por la mirada de su senpai- no, nada…

…

-después de unos días mi madre se casó con el señor Usami, digo otosama, ella lucía muy feliz, parecía que en verdad la alegría irradiaba de ella, pero sabía que no era tanto así, pese a eso no dije nada, no quería amargar más su vida… para mi también no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, ya que por un lado tenía a Akihiko ni, el cual era muy amable conmigo, andábamos juntos de un lado para el otro, nos llevábamos muy bien, me cuidaba mucho, creo que le agradaba tener un hermano menor..

-por otro lado estaba Haruhiko ni sama, el cual creo que a mi parecer nos odiaba con toda su alma a mi madre y a mí, lo malo era que como con mi madre no se podía meter a menudo ya que otosama lo castigaba, pues se la agarraba conmigo, no había día en que no levara un moretón en el cuerpo cortesía de ni sama… a mi realmente me agrada la idea de tener hermanos, pero ni sama me da mucho miedo, sin duda Akihiko ni es mi favorito…

-ahhh! –cayendo pesadamente al piso-

-fíjate por donde andas torpe! –grita el pelinegro a un pequeño castaño que yacía en el piso-

-no molestes a Hiroki Haruhiko!, vi claramente como le metiste el pie para que cayera! –ayudando a levantarse a su hermano menor- estás bien Hiroki? –le pregunta preocupado mientras sacude con delicadeza el polvo de sus prendas-

-snif, snif, si… -sollozando-

-ven, no te apartes de mi ok? –recibe un asentimiento del menor-

-tsk como me harta ese niño!- dice molesto viendo como ambos menores se alejaban- pero tarde o temprano se hartará y le suplicará a su madre que lo saque de aquí y así ambos se marcharán para siempre!

…

-Akihiko ni cuándo volverán okasan y otosama?... –se había detenido a descansar el un lugar lleno de pasto y arboles que lo rodeaban y que al ver el cielo se podían distinguir una combinación de colores hermosos, si ese era el lugar favorito de ambos hermanos-

-quizá en una o dos semanas –dice sin apartar su vista del cielo-

-dos semanas más?! –reclamaba el menor- pero, por qué?

-es normal, papá me dijo que una luna de miel con la persona que amas dura muchísimo! –se voltea hacia el ojimiel con una sonrisa- Hiroki, sé que los extrañas mucho, pero ellos merecen relajarse no te parece?... además es más por Haruhko que quieres que ellos regresen, o me equivoco? –el menor baja la vista hacia sus manos que jugaban entre si manteniéndose en silencio- él no siempre es así, es solo que está celoso de que nuestro padre ahora compartirá su cariño con okasan y tú… sé que algún día entenderá como yo lo hice…

-pero él me odia… snif, snif –empieza a sollozar- yo no quiero que me odie, quiero que todos seamos felices!

-yo también Hiroki –abrazando con mucho amor al menor- quiero que todos nos llevemos bien, pero mientras se le pasa el enojo a Haruhiko yo te protegeré do todo, entendido?

-si Ahikiko ni, muchas gracias! Aferrando con mayor fuerza el abrazo

Los días pasaban y el trato que el mayor que tenía con el menor no mejoraba, al contrario Haruhiko buscaba la mínima oportunidad en que Akihiko se alejara para molestar a Hiroki, le hastiaba siquiera verlo, le molestaba mucho que su padre no esperara mucho para volver a casarse, y no era poco el tiempo que había esperado, fueron como casi tres años de soledad para el mayor, pero para Haruhiko cualquier tiempo que pasara nunca iba ser suficiente y por eso iba a hacer hasta lo imposible para que el menor rogara a su madre que se fueran…

Pero a pesar de los malos tratos de parte de su hermano mayor Hiroki nunca desistiría, ya que aunque fuera poco quería hacerle la vida a su madre más fácil y si para ello significaba quedarse y sufrir los maltratos e insultos de Haruhiko, entonces lo haría, pero la vida no era tan cruel en todo sentido ya que así como la había dado un hermano indiferente también le había regalado un hermano atento, bueno y que lo defendía de cualquier cosa, si, Akihiko para él en poco tiempo se convirtió en su ídolo, en su salvación

Por fortuna la semana pasó rápido y los padres de los niños ya estaban de vuelta de su luna de miel, al parecer la habían pasado de maravilla, claro que la castaña había extrañado mucho a su niño, pero con ese viaje supo que ya no estaba sola, ya tenía una familia nuevamente, dos hijos más y por ende Hiroki ya no podía ser todo para ella, sería injusto para sus nuevos hermanos ya que como ellos y su padre la hicieron parte de su familia a ella y a Hiroki no podía hacerse a un lado con su hijo, pero este al final de cuentas no dejaría de ser importante

Como Hiroki lo había presentido la llegada de sus padres permitió que Harukiko disminuyera sus ataques, la tranquilidad estaba reinando en su vida

El tiempo pasaba volando y los niños crecían rápido, pero la situación no había cambiado tanto ya que Haruhiko seguía renuente de aceptar a Hiromi y a Hiroki en su vida, al contrario de su padre y Akihiko que estaban más que contentos con los castaños

-es excelente! –dos hermanos de 12 y 14 años se encontraban en su base secreta en una tarde relajante, el menor acababa de leer unos párrafos de un cuento que su hermano Akihiko había escrito, esa no era la primera vez que lo hacía, y como siempre lo que escribía era realmente bueno-

-tú crees Hiroki? –mostrando una expresión ansiosa-

-si es magnífica, eres el mejor Akihiko, estoy seguro que serás un muy famoso escritor más temprano de lo que imaginas! –animando al peliplata-

-crees que nuestro padre me apoye?... es que creo que él tiene otros planes referentes a mi, empezando con esa institución a la que nos quiere mandar

-mhh, no lo sé, pero no creo que siquiera no lo considere, y sobre esa institución, otosama dijo que solo dura un año, ya al año Haruhiko nisama irá primero y luego…

-por qué haces eso?... –pregunta extrañando al menor-

-a qué te refieres Akihiko ni –aún no comprendiendo-

-a eso! Es decir ya pasó mucho tiempo desde que somos hermanos, no tienes que llamarnos con formalismos!

-ah… eso… bueno es solo una forma de respeto que les tengo, además nisama me advirtió que no me refiera a él de otra forma… -dice con una expresión triste-

-es increíble que Haruhiko siga con eso, que es un niño?... incluso yo tengo muy en claro que padre no podía quedarse solo toda la vida, pero en fin espero me estés haciendo caso y no le tomes en serio todo lo que dice, porque lo único que busca es molestarte, tal parece que eso le divierte mucho… -se incorpora- aunque no le culpo, porque realmente eres alguien muy molestable –revolviendo los cabellos castaños del menor-

-qué… qué quieres decir?! –dice muy sonrojado tratando de zafarse del ataque-

-a que tienes algo, la verdad no sé donde que hace que las personas quieran molestarte! –sonríe ofreciéndole la mano para ayudar a su hermano a parase-

-qué?! –dice muy sorprendido, mientras acepta gustoso la ayuda- en, en dónde? –tocándose por todo su rostro-

-ja, ja, ja es solo in decir, no creo que sea algo que se aprecie visualmente, bueno al menos eso creo… regresemos

Los dos hermanos regresaban muy felices de su diario relajamiento en su lugar favorito, pero al llegar a la mansión supieron que algo no andaba muy bien ya que la servidumbre andaba de un lado a otro como locos

-Tanaka san qué sucede, por qué todos están tan ajetreados?

-Akihiko sama… -observando a los menores- Hiroki sama -mirándolo con una expresión triste- kamijou sama se puso mal y Usami sama acaba de llevarla al hospital…

-qué? –apenas pronunciaba el ojimiel, esa noticia era inesperada, si tal solo en la mañana su madre estaba rebosante de salud, cómo era posible que ahora se encontrase mal, sin duda el sufrimiento del castaño empezaba otra vez…

...

Gracias a todos por leer y a los que me comentan muchas gracias por tomar parte de su tiempo para hacerlo! eso me pone muy feliz n_n

Cuídense mucho, hasta pronto!


	3. Chapter 3

Lo siento mucho! sé que soy la peor escritora que pasa por aquí, pero estaba muerta de inspiración, sé que no merezco nada de perdón en dejar el fic así por tanto tiempo, pero además el cansancio me ganacon todo el trabajo que tengo u_u a penas paso para leer las hermosas contis de los fics que leo para animarme y no más...

Espero su comprención y que no me abandonen TTnTT

Sin más les dejo la conti, disfrútenla! aunque está retriste u_u

...

**3 Dolorosa realidad**

-ma… má!... –deliraba con una fiebre muy alta-

-no puede ser!, su fiebre volvió a elebarse! –decía angustiado un ojiazul, mientras veía como el castaño llamaba a su madre con lágrimas en un delirio-

-demonios! Qué es lo que le está pasando?! –Tsumori estaba alterándose-

-te dije que lo mejor es llevarlo al hospital! –reclamando-

-ya te lo dije Nowaki, él está mucho mejor aquí!

-le colocaré un suero trae el antipirético para inyectarlo en el suero… -ambos van por las cosas que necesitaban- pero qué sucedió, si en la mañana estaba mejor, ahora su fiebre se disparó de repente… quizá está en una lucha interna que no lo deja recuperarse –piensa el ojiazul mientras coge lo necesario y regresa donde el pelicastaño- qué haces?! –viendo las acciones de su amigo-

-no ves le quito la ropa, -quitándole las prendas que cubrían toda la parte superior del durmiente- es lo mejor, le pondremos paños en todo el torso, apresúrate y colocale el suero, en el velador está el medicamento! –señalando el mueble-

-está bien… -rápidamente con sus manos expertas le conecta el suero al castaño colocándole el medicamento en este- aquí hay otros –dándole al rubio más paños para que los moje y usarlos en el castaño- hace un rato llamaba a su madre, verdad? –mirando al menor con tristeza-

-ummh si… -responde dudando, ya que sabía con que saldría el ojiazul-

-creo que es mejor avisar a la policía que lo tenemos aquí, ellos pueden contactar a sus padres, deben estar como locos buscándolo…

-no Nowaki! Ya te lo dije, no al menos hasta que despierte… -no sabía que más decir para seguir reteniendo en su casa al castaño-

-está bien… hoy tienes turno, no Tsumori?

-si, pero no iré!

-hey, no puedes hacer eso, por mas flojera que tengas no bebes dejar de lado tus obligaciones! y sobre él –acariciando loa castaños cabellos- no te preocupes ahora es mi turno de cuidarlo

-pero…

-pero nada, a veces te preocupas demasiado, hasta parece que lo hubieses encontrado tú, yo lo encontré y su salud es mi responsabilidad, así que no tepreocupes, ni te estreses demasiado, ve al hospital y… gracias por ayudarme con él –le sonríe a su senpai y amigo-

-ok –sale de la habitación derrotado por esta vez- te equivocas Nowaki, no lo cuido solo por ayudarte y compartir la responsabilidad, lo hago porque me di cuenta que me estoy enamorando de él… -pensaba mientras salía del departamento-

…

Hiroki estaba casi sin aliento había corrido hacia el hospital y Akihiko iba tras de él, una vez habían llegado su padre les puso al tanto de la situación, al parecer la castaña había estado muy débil solo que nadie se había dado cuenta ya que ella no decía nada por no preocuparlos en especial a Hiroki, pero le era tan pesado mantenerlo en secreto que ya no pudo y sucumbió, ahora su salud había empeorado y se encontraba con una severa inmunosupresión, por lo que la internaron de inmediato

-hijos Tanaka los vino a recoger será mejor que regresen a la casa, el doctor dijo que su madre estaba mejor –habían llegado a media tarde totalmente angustiados esperando por horas noticias hasta que el doctor salió y solo hablo con el padre- prometo que mañana ya estaré en casa con su madre –decía con una sonrisa fingida ya que él estaba igual de angustiado por la salud de su esposa-

-esta bien papá, yo cuidaré de Hiroki –con una mirada tierna hacia el castaño, el cual resignado por el hecho de que no lo iban a dejar quedarse, baja la cabeza- descuida mamá se pondrá mejor y mañana la veremos! –tratando de consolar al menor salín hacia el auto-

La noche fue otra tortuosa espera para Hiroki y casi no pudo conciliar su sueño, al día siguiente tal como lo había prometido su padre, trajo de vuelta a Hiromi, aunque parecía débil

-mamá! –alegre se lanzaba Hiroki a los brazos de su madre-

-espera Hiroki, tu madre aún está…

-interrumpiendo a su esposo- descuida cariño estoy bien –sonríe a su esposo mientras corresponde tiernamente el abrazo de su querido hijo-

-mamá estaba muy preocupado, por favor no vuelvas a hacerme esto –llorando en los brazos de la castaña-

-vamos Hiroki eso no fue culpa de mamá, además eso no se puede pedir –decía Akihiko mientras acariciaba la cabellera de su hermano- que bueno que estés mejor mamá –le sonríe y le da un beso en la frente-

-gracias Akihiko, tú cuidaste de Hiroki verdad? –le devuelve la sonrisa-

-si!, porque soy su hermano mayor y es mi deber cuidarlo!

-ves mi amor, te dije que Akihiko lo cuidaría bien –menciona su esposo mientras acariciaba su espalda- suficiente, ahora a descansar-

Los días parecían pasar tranquilos, pero estaba lejos de eso, las visitas de la castaña al hospital se habían tornado frecuentes, pero los niños no sabían que era porque Hiromi recaía cada vez y con mayor fuerza, ellos creían que la castaña tenía que ir a sus inspecciones tal como les habían hecho creer los esposos; la enfermedad poco a poco iba empeorando la mujer cada día estaba débil, sin darse cuenta ya había pasado todo una año con su padecimiento; en ese entonces el hijo mayor ya había cumplido los 17 años edad en la cual se tendría que marchar a realizar el curso especial antes de ingresas a la universidad

-bien hijo, espero que te vaya muy bien, esfuérzate mucho para adquirir todo el conocimiento que te sea necesario, te estaremos llamando, solo dedícate duro a esto y verás que un año pasará volando y estarás de regreso! –le decía Fuyuhiko a su hijo mayor mientras le daba un abrazo, estaba en el aeropuerto despidiendo a Haruhiko, Hiromi no pudo despedirlo ya que no se sentía bien y eso le alegró a Haruhiko ya que aún entonces la castaña le seguía desagradando y no solo ella-

-que te vaya bien Haruhiko, no olvides llamar si necesitas algo, y espero que cuando regreses me cuentes todo de allá ya que el siguiente soy yo, ah si y recuerda portarte bien, nada de andar amargado por todo lado! -le decía Akihiko con un tono burlesco-

-eres un tonto! –lo mira serio-

-eh… -Hiroki se acercaba a su hermano mayor para despedirse también- espero que te vaya muy bien onisama –decía nervioso-

-se acerca al castaño con una sonrisa de burla- de eso no lo dudes… -acercándose a su oído- sabes?... tu madre se morirá pronto!, entonces cuando vuelva no estará para protegerte… -le dice muy fríamente mostrando una expresión de satisfacción al darse cuenta de la cara que había puesto el menor- adiós a todos! –se marcha a abordar el avión-

-Hiroki?... –Akihiko llama al menor al darse cuenta de la expresión de tristeza que tenía- estás bien?... fue Haruhiko verdad?... –no recibe respuesta- qué fue lo que te dijo?! –tomándolo de los hombros-

-ah… na, nada… -desviando la mirada- quiero volver a casa…

Cada día que pasaba era como si el mundo se terminara para Hiroki, porque su madre empeoraba día a día, era tan triste que las palabras de Haruhiko se estuvieran haciendo realidad, y aunque Hiromi hacía todo lo posible por disimular su enfermedad, no podía hacerlo del todo ya que incluso su hermoso y largo cabello iba cayéndose poco a poco por el tratamiento que llevaba, a tal punto de que había decidido que lo mejor era cortárselo muy corto para que se notase menos la falta de este

Ya había pasado casi un año más de su pesado tratamiento y al no dar casi ningún resultado tanto Fuyuhiko como Hiromi se estaban dando por vencidos, esa enfermedad estaba a punto de acabar con la vida de la castaña y demorarla en algo solo traía más sufrimiento a todos y más a su adorado hijo, por lo que con mucho pesar la castaña le dijo a su esposo que dejaría el tratamiento

Solo habían pasado un par de días y la salud de Hiromi había empeorado mucho, pero sin duda, ya no sufría con el tratamiento que había llevado por tanto tiempo, pero sabía las consecuencias y no quería dejar solo a su hijo ya que ella era lo único que lo unía con esa familia que podía protegerlo, así como un pedido desesperado le rogo a su esposo por su hijo…

-Fuyuhiko… -decía la castaña con un tono de voz apenas audible- tu y yo sabemos que no me queda mucho tiempo…

-shh, no digas eso amor, solo descansa y no te esfuerces –suplicaba con amor su esposo-

-por favor déjame hablar… -recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del pelinegro- sabes? En todo el tiempo que pasé contigo me di cuenta que no podía haber encontrado a alguien mejor que tú, al principio pensé que no podría olvidar al padre de Hiroki, pero luego y sin querer me enamoré de ti, lamento no ser tan abierta y no decírtelo muy a menudo, pero yo te amo! Y lamento de verdad dejarte así, perdóname por ser tan débil, yo… -empieza a sollozar-

-no digas eso querida, siempre supe que me amabas, aunque no me lo dijeras lo sentía y no tienes que sentirte mal, porque siempre me diste lo mejor de ti, cuidaste de mis hijos como su verdadera madre, sé que no puedo hacer nada para que te quedes a mi lado para siempre y eso me duele mucho, pero todo lo que obtuve de ti lo conservaré siempre dentro de mi

-gracias, gracias por todo lo que nos diste a mi y a mi hijo, siempre nos dabas nuestro lugar y nunca lo dejaste de lado, casi no había ninguna diferencia en el trato que le dabas a él y a tus hijos, por eso sé que lo dejo en buenas manos… -mira con súplica a su espeso, tomándole de la mano tiernamente para llamar su atención- quiero pedirte algo…

-lo que quieras mi amor –dijo sin dudarlo-

-no quiero que Hiroki quede desprotegido, sé que tú cuidarás bien de él, pero estaría más segura si le dieces tu apellido, te lo suplico cariño, por favor…

-le sonríe tiernamente a su amada- eso no tienes que pedírmelo así, es lo lógico ya que Hiroki también es mi hijo, lamento no habértelo dicho antes pero quería darte esa sorpresa… -Hiromi lo mira extrañada- hace poco más de un mes hice los trámites para que Hiroki lleve el apellido Usami, pero como acaba de cumplir 14 años fue un trámite algo largo y justo en la mañana me dijeron que ya había finalizado, me dieron la respuesta –se levanta y saca algo de su maletín- mira –entregándole un papel a su esposa-

-esto es… -con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos-

-si mi amor, sorpresa!… -sonriente- desde este momento Hiroki es legalmente un Usami y tiene todos los derechos que cualquiera de mis hijos

-Usami Hiroki –lee con una hermosa sonrisa que adornaba su demacrado rostro, había esperado por mucho tiempo leer eso, no lo había pedido nunca por temor, pero el hecho de que Fuyuhiko lo haya hecho en silencio, hacía que su corazón se llenara de una felicidad indescriptible, sin duda alguna ese hombre la amaba- gracias Fuyuhiko –derramando lágrimas de felicidad-

-no tienes que agradecérmelo, solo espero que Hiroki acepte feliz el hecho de ser un Usami, porque estoy seguro que Akihiko no tendrá problema alguno y Haruhiko tendrá que superarlo –sonríe recordando el carácter de su hijo mayor que en esos momentos estaba en el extranjero en un curso especial-

-él aceptará estoy segura –dice sonriente- querido podrías llamarlo, quisiera hablar con él

-si mi amor, en seguida vuelvo –sale de la habitación muy a su pesar ya que sabía que la hora había llegado

…

-quieres helado?, está delicioso –le ofrecía un peliplata a su hermano menor quien estaba callado y con la mirada perdida- vamos Hiroki, anímate, a madre no le gustaría verte así y a mi tampoco me gusta verte así –recibe una mirada ida de parte del castaño- ten, de verdad está rico –antes de que el menor agarrase el helado llega su padre y lo llama-

-Hiroki, Hiromi re está llamando… -la mirada del menor se ilumina y sin decir una palabra sale corriendo a donde está ella-

-ella está bien? –pregunta preocupado-

-ha llegado la hora –dice triste mientras soba la espalda de su hijo que buscó apoyo en el hombreo de su padre-

-Hiroki se pondrá triste… y llorará, yo no quiero que llore –viendo el camino por donde se había marchado el castaño-

-yo tampoco pero no se puede evitar… sabes? Desde ahora Hiroki es oficialmente tu hermano menor, es todo un Usami

-en serio? –lo mira sorprendido para luego esbozar una ligera sonrisa- que bueno, aunque Haruhiko pegará un grito en el cielo, solo espero que no fastidie a Hiroki

…

-mamá –entra casi estrepitosamente a la antes silenciosa habitación-

-cariño me asustaste!

-lo siento –dice cabizbajo- querías hablar conmigo?

-si mi vida –extendiéndole su mano la cual es tomada inmediatamente por su hijo- sabes que te adoro, no? –acariciando la mano del menor, el cual asiente quedamente- yo pronto partiré… -las lágrimas empezaban a mojar el rostro de Hiroki- por eso mismo no quería que te quedaras solo, así que tu padre y yo decidimos que lo mejor es que llevaras el apellido Usami, desde hoy ya no serás Kamijou Hiroki, si no Usami Hiroki

-qué? –pregunta sorprendido- pe… pero yo, -cabizbajo- yo quiero seguir llevando el apellido de mi papá!

-entiéndeme cariño, todo es por ti, yo ya no estaré más contigo y no quiero que quedes desprotegido, por eso lo hicimos y lo lamento pero no hay vuelta atrás –su hijo quiere alejar su mano pero ella no le deja- perdóname por no tomar en cuenta tu opinión al respecto

-esta bien mamá, yo lamento no tomarlo de buena manera, pero daré lo mejor de mi para no decepcionarlos

-Hiroki prométeme que harás caso a tu padre en todo y a tus hermanos también, ya que ellos velarán por ti desde ahora –a penas se la podía oír-

-pero yo no quiero que te vayas snif, snif –solloza con más intensidad-

-entiéndelo! –le reta con sus últimas fuerzas y lo mira muy seria- no es que yo quiera irme… ahora promete que lo harás!

-es… snif, ta bien, lo prometo… -secándose las lágrimas con su mano libre-

-gracias mi amor, -sonríe satisfecha- ahora estoy más tranquila… perdóname Hiroki, perdóname por irme y dejarte, te amo mi querido hijo… -diciendo esto último sus ojos se cerraban lentamente y la mano que sujetaba la de su hijo pierde fuerza, lo cual es notado de inmediato por el menor que con todo el dolor de su alma vió partir a su querida madre al lugar donde su padre la esperaba…

...

Se los dije, estaba re triste... pero desde ahora todo irá de mal en peor, espeero que no dejen de ller por ello, sé que soy mala con Hiroki, pero no lo puedo evitar u_u así salió el fic...

Cuídense mucho, hasta pronto!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos! ya estoy de vuelta con la conti! n_n

Espero que les guste *o*

Disfrútenla!

...

**4 Guardando un secreto**

-ya llegué –dice un rubio entrando a su departamento- que raro, pensé que Nowaki estaba aquí, le dije que cuidara de Kawai… -empieza a caminar hacia la habitación en donde había tomado posesión un joven y hermoso castaño hace más de una semana, y ya que no sabían nada de él no les gustaba llamarlo bello durmiente o algo por el estilo, así que entre los dos médicos decidieron llamare Kawai porque su belleza era de admirar y ese nombre le cabía a la perfección- no puedo creer lo irrespon… -para en seco al escuchar la pequeña conversación que a penas se oía desde dentro-

-entonces fue por eso que decidí estudiar medicina… -acariciando los cabellos del menor- y me alegro, porque gracias a ello pude rescatar a una hermosa criatura –bajando su mano hasta rozar la mejilla del castaño- no sé cómo sucedió, ni siquiera he visto la luz de tus ojos, ni he escuchado tu voz, no sé nada de ti, pero aún así estoy locamente enamorado de tu belleza… -sonríe de forma culpable- sé que lo que te estoy diciendo suena muy superficial, pero estoy seguro que cuando despiertes y te conozca del todo no solo me atraerá tu belleza, si no todo de ti kawai y también saber tu nombre claro está –ríe despacio-

…

-no puede ser… Nowaki también se enamoró de él… -medita en silencio mostrando una expresión atónita- demonios!

…

-por eso te pido que despiertes y llenes con tu voz esta habitación tan silenciosa mmh? –se da cuenta que salen pequeñas lágrimas que mojan el rostro del menor- pobre… -limpiando delicadamente las lágrimas- me pregunto qué es lo que te hace sufrir tanto

-mh, snif, snif –llorando- mamá…

-shhh tranquilo, estoy aquí y no dejaré que te pase nada malo, solo despierta y prometo ayudarte… -terminando por secar las lágrimas, a lo que el castaño se va relajando hasta quedar en silencio- eso es, buen niño… jump –ríe- a pesar de ser solo un niño me enamoraste por completo –se acerca lentamente hasta robarle un beso- espero que pronto pueda recibir uno tuyo –dice sonriente-

…

-Nowaki maldito… -dice furioso tras haber visto el beso que le había dado al castaño- ni creas que te dejaré el camino libre, ahora sé que lo que hice fue lo mejor…

- Flash Back -

-Buen día Dr. Yoshida –saluda entrando a la oficina del director del hospital-

-hola Tsumori, pasa por favor t toma asiento –señalando el mueble-

-dígame en que puedo ayudarle, Yuki me dijo que me necesitaba con urgencia

-si, pues verás –acomodándose los lentes- te mandé a llamar porque te tengo una gran noticia

-una gran noticia?, para mi?... –pregunta incrédulo-

-así es! –sonríe- pues verás… felicidades! –suelta sin más, sorprendiendo al rubio- te he elegido entre todos los médicos para que asistas a un curso en Londres!

-eh?... –queda sin palabras-

-es un curso de actualización de aproximadamente un mes, sé que te será de gran utilidad, no tienes que preocuparte de los gastos ya que el viaje, la vivienda y comida son financiados por el hospital, -mira de reojo al rubio- no es fantástico Tsumori? Con eso subirás un nivel más

-pe… pero, cuándo se decidió eso?

-el comité central me pidió que eligiera entre todo el personal a un médico que yo considerara mereciera ir a ese curso y la verdad me fue muy difícil decidir entre tu y Nowaki, pero al final decidí que pesaba más la antigüedad y tú por un poco estuviste trabajando en este hospital más que Nowaki…

-ah, ya veo

-qué sucede Tsumori, no pareces feliz con todo esto? –lo mira extrañado-

-pues claro que no lo estoy, irme significa no poder ver a Kawai en todo ese tiempo, sé que estará en buenas manos pues Nowaki lo cuidaría bien, pero no sé si soportaría mucho tiempo sin verlo ni sentirlo, pero al mismo tiempo, esta es la oportunidad que estaba esperando desde hace mucho… que debería hacer –pensaba con una cara de confusión-

-Tsumori… -lo llama preocupado por la expresión que había puesto, pero es interrumpido antes de decir algo más-

-yo… lo siento Dr. Yoshida pero en estos momentos me es imposible irme…

-eh?, pero por qué, esta es una gran oportunidad, no puedo creer que la estés rechazando! –le dice incrédulo-

-es que… tengo a alguien que no quisiera dejar por nada del mundo-

-ah, ya veo, ya me estaba imaginando que era por algo relacionado con el amor… -ve como el rubio estaba cabizbajo- esta bien Tsumori te entiendo y respeto tus prioridades, me entristece que desperdicies esta oportunidad, pero es tu decisión

-apretando los puños con fuerza maldiciendo que esa oportunidad le haya llegado justo en ese momento- ah… -de pronto se le ocurre algo- Dr. Yamada, entonces creo que lo mejor sería darle esa oportunidad a Nowaki, no cre?... usted mismo lo dijo, no podía decidirse entre los dos y pues como yo ya le di mis razones por las cuales no puedo ir, creo que Nowaki debería ir, estoy seguro que él lo aprovechará igual o mejor que yo! –mirando serio al mayor- si, si Nowaki se va, solo yo seré quien vele por Kawai, además creo que a él no le molestará dejarlo en mis manos –piensa esperando la respuesta del director-

-umhh, claro tienes razón y me parece muy noble de tu parte querer que Nowaki lo haga en tu lugar, la verdad lo tenía pensado, solo que no sabía si te sintieras mal si lo mencionaba, pero al ser tú quien lo dijo, he de admirarte por tu nobleza… bien entonces mañana a primera hora le informaré a Nowaki la gran noticia

-de a cuerdo Dr. Pero quisiera pedirle un favor –el mayor asiente- podría no mencionar que fue a mi a quien le dieron esa oportunidad primero, es que no quisiera que sepa que la rechacé por cualquiera sea la razón, ya que el se sentiría mal por tomar esa oportunidad después, quizá incluso ahora ponga peros, pero yo me encargaré de que acepte y tome el curso

-esta bien Tsumori, será como gustes, bien sin más, puedes retirarte

- esta bien, muchas gracias Dr –se levanta y retira con una sonrisa en el rostro-

- Fin del Flash Back -

-contigo lejos kawai será solo mío –se forma una gran sonrisa en su rostro-

…

-esa calidez, por qué siento esa calidez nuevamente?... quiero despertar, abrir los ojos y ver quien es esa persona que me brinda tal calidez… Akihiko?, es a caso él quién me da esa calidez?...

…

Todo era muy triste y le recordaba a ese tan oscuro y doloroso día en el que perdió a su padre, ahora ya no tenía a nadie, su madre también se había ido, se sentía solo a pesar de no estarlo, sabía que su ahora padre lo trataba bien y Akihiko lo quería mucho, pero no era lo mismo y lo sentía, lo sabía…

Por alguna extraña coincidencia ese día también llovió, tal vez era su padre que había ido a buscar a su madre, solo faltaba él, pero cuándo se dignaría Dios en llevarlo a lado de sus padres, qué más tendría que vivir, había un dolor más grande que el de perder a sus padres?... quizá nunca debió retar al destino de esa manera, pero estaba inconsciente de eso, no lo pedía, nadie lo pediría, el dolor le hacía pensar incoherencias y no es que un niño de 14 años fuera del todo consciente de su pensar y más cuando tanto sufrimiento lo invadía

El dolor reinaba en la mansión Usami, a ya casi un mes de la partida de la castaña el lugar seguía en silencio, Fuyuhiko sufría incluso mucho más que cuando su esposa había muerto, había pasado mucho más tiempo con Hiromi que con la madre de sus hijos, la extrañaba tanto, extrañaba su voz, sus hermosos cabellos, sus caricias, sus besos, todo, extrañaba todo de ella, era tanta su tristeza que todos la notaban, nadie decía nada ya que sabían que el tiempo lo curaría todo, también sabía eso y debía calmarse en especial porque su hijo mayor estaba por regresar de su viaje y lo que menos quería era mostrar esa debilidad a él que nunca estuvo de acuerdo con su relación

-Hiroki? –el peliplata llama la atención de su hermano menor- no crees que es un buen día para ir al cine? –le pregunta con una sonrisa en el rostro-

-aunque el dolor estaba en su rostro igual le devuelve la sonrisa, Akihiko se había desvivido por tratar de alegrarlo a cada momento, no podía seguir en ese plan, no podía echar por la borda el esfuerzo de su hermano, no se lo merecía- si, tienes razón es un buen día para ir al cine

-de verdad Hiroki? –lo dice alegre- en serio quieres que vayamos? –el castaño asiente- bien! Entonces será mejor que nos alistemos para ir! –se incorpora y ayuda al menor a pararse ya que se encontraban en su lugar favorito sentados en el pasto-

-si, vamos Akihiko… -encaminándose hacia la mansión- muchas gracias por tratar de animarme siempre, prometo que ya no estaré triste

-me alegro, no me gusta verte triste, extraño mucho la sonrisa que me dabas cada vez que estabas feliz y cuando leías mis historias, incluso extraño que me des tu opinión, sabes que las necesito mu… -no termina de hablar ya que observa a su hermano mayor que ya había vuelto de su viaje-

-pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí –se acerca a los menores- pero quiten esas caras a caso no les da gusto verme? –decía con ironía Haruhiko-

-no, no es eso, es que no sabíamos que llegarías hoy –dice el peliplata y siente como Hiroki se aferra más a él-

-y que tiene el pequeño? Se ve que la ha estado pasando mal? –con una falsa preocupación-

-no sé si lo sepas pero… -el peliplata pone una expresión triste- hace casi un mes mamá –el mayor lo fulmina con la mirada, ya que no le gustaba que Akihiko la llamara así- Hiromi murió –mirando abatido el dolor que nuevamente se apoderaba del menor-

-si me enteré en ese tiempo… y sabes, me da gusto que esa mujer ya no esté atosigando a nuestro padre! –lo dice con una sonrisa maligna-

-pero cómo dices eso! –le espeta rabioso- Hiromi fue una gran persona y nos cuidó como si fuéramos sus hijos verdaderos! No puede ser que tengas el alma tan fría… -mira como Hiroki se estaba muriendo de dolor-

-y de qué te sorprendes? Sabes muy bien que yo odiaba a esa mujer desde que llegó aquí con su bastardo! –mirando con rabia a Hiroki-

-ya es suficiente! –el peliplata empuja al mayor-no voy a permitir que sigas soltando tu veneno!

-tú a mi no me tocas imbécil! –empuja a su hermano tirándolo al piso-

-Akihiko! –grita el castaño y trata de asistir a su hermano pero es detenido por el mayor de los tres-

-y tú!, por qué sigues aquí? –sujetando con rudeza la muñeca del castaño haciendo que muestre una expresión de dolor y casi a punto de derramar lágrimas- tu madre ya murió, vete! No tienes nada que hacer en esta casa! –el menor se retorcía del dolor que estaba sintiendo, a lo Harukiko que gozaba del sufrimiento del castaño-

-suéltalo –se incorpora y salta en medio de los dos, logrando zafar al menor de las garras de Haruhiko, para abrazarlo protectoramente- Hiroki no se irá y sabes por qué?... –al ver la expresión confundida del mayor sonríe y decide continuar- porque Hiroki tiene tanto derecho de estar aquí como tú o yo, porque el es un Usami!

-qué?! –lo mira incrédulo- que estupideces estás diciendo Akihiko?! –grita furioso-

-es la verdad!, papá le dio nuestro apellido a Hiroki, él ahora es todo un Usami! –le dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-no, no es cierto… –dice riendo no tragándose lo que había escuchado-

-es totalmente cierto, si quieres puedes preguntárselo a padre –mostrándole una mirada seria-

-maldita sea! No puedo creer que el viejo haya hecho eso!, pero cómo pudo, ni siquiera tomó en cuenta mi opinión! –gritaba-

-y de qué hubiera servido si era obvio que te negarías, de todos modos aunque la tomara era la minoría… -respira hondo para calmarse- Hiroki es nuestro hermano menor, ha vivido aquí por nueve años, por qué no dejas de lado la soberbia y lo dejas por la paz, no te hace nada de daño el que Hiroki ya sea un Usami

-tú estás loco no Akihiko?... a caso eres un tonto!, por supuesto que eso nos afecta y mucho, es obvio que al tener el mismo apellido todo se diviriría entre los tres! –se exalta más aún y así se acerca a los menores- eso es lo que quieres verdad? –le espeta a Hiroki- heredar dinero de los Usami, no es cierto! –el castaño lo mira asustado-

-déjalo en paz, a él no le interesa nada de eso, además Hiroki no tuvo nada que ver en esa la decisión nuestro padre –sin dejar de proteger entre sus brazos al menor-

-pues ya veremos si conservas el apellido! –empuja a los menores quienes van a parar al piso estrepitosamente, mientras el mayor se dirige furioso al despacho de su padre-

-snif, snif –sollozaba el pequeño castaño- yo no quiero que se pelee con padre-

-tranquilo Hiroki, no llores, ya se le pasará solo hay que ser pacientes y estate seguro de que papá te defenderá y no le hará caso a Haruhiko –consolando al castaño- bien, en dónde estábamos?... es cierto íbamos a ir al cine! Ahora deja esa carita triste y vamos a divertirnos –le dice sonriendo al menor-

-si! –se limpia las lágrimas y muestra una adorable sonrisa-

Ese día se llevo a cabo una discusión férvida por parte del feje de la mansión y el hijo mayor, pero de nada sirvieron los reclamos del menor ya que Fuyuhiko nunca daría brazo a torcer, por lo que el menor terminó declinando molesto, odiaba a Hiroki desde que él y su madre pisaron por primera vez su casa y ahora que su padre hacía eso su odio se incrementaba, pero ahora como ya no estaba Hiromi no había nada que le impidiera hacerle la vida imposible al castaño

Por otro lado con la recuperación de Hiroki todo era alegría para los dos hermanos menores ya que Akihiko estaba todo el tiempo junto al menor, por lo que Haruhiko no le podía hacer daño alguno, claro que a veces si se despegaban y era donde Haruhiko se encargaba de molestar a Hiroki y lo amenazaba con no decirle nada a nadie porque no tenía ningún derecho de quejarse, a lo que el menor entendía perfectamente

Era tanto el tiempo y el cariño que el peliplata le dedicaba al castaño, que poco a poco el cariño que este sentía por su hermano ojilila se incrementaba a tal punto de que ese sentimiento se transformó en amor, un inmenso amor, pero totalmente prohibido y unilateral, sabía que Akihiko nunca lo vería como el lo hacía, eran hermanos y él solo lo quería como uno nada más, pero eso no le impedía sentir lo que sentía, no se arrepentía de haberse enamorado de su hermano, de un ser tan bueno, amable y hermoso como lo era Akihiko; eso definitivamente estaba mal, por cualquier lado que lo mirara y por ello debía ocultar ese sentimiento, debía mantenerlo en secreto para siempre

La mayoría de los días pasaban tranquilos y Hiroki de ahora 15 años los adoraba cada uno de ellos ya que siempre pasaba todo el tiempo con su adorado Akihiko, y el poco tiempo que no pasaban juntos, como cuando el peliplata debía ir a sus clases ya que no estaban en el mismo grado, o cuando tenía que reunirse con sus compañeros para realizar proyectos, Hiroki lo veía de escondidas, con su mirada embellecida y ansiando que terminara lo que estaba haciendo y reunirse con él…

-Akihiko me pregunto a que hora terminarás tu reunión –observa escondido detrás de un árbol a su hermano que estaba con sus compañeros en el centro del parque-

-Haruhiko había visto desde lejos a Hiroki quien andaba distraído y estaba quieto, por lo que se molestó que anduviera por ahí sin preocupación, se acercó al menor y le preguntó reprendiéndolo- qué haces perdiendo el tiempo aquí?! –jalando con rudeza del cabello del menor-

-ahh! –grita del susto y dolor que le causaba el mayor- ni sama… -lo mira asustado-

-te pregunté que haces aquí?! –lo empuja haciéndolo chocar contra el árbol-

-yo… no sabía que decir, estaba realmente asustado-

-vete de una vez a la casa –lo empuja-

-si ni sama –se inclina a manera de respeto y se marcha lo más rápido que puede-

-ve con una mirada furiosa como el menor se va- jump, -ríe- ese bastardo, se ve que nunca me perderá el miedo –sonriendo gira hacia donde el menor miraba- así que esto es lo que te tenía tan distraído, otra vez espiando a Akihiko?, no me digas que estás enamorado de él… -sonríe maliciosamente-

...

Gracias por leer, espero ansiosa sus comentarios, por fis dejenme algunos, eso es lo que me inspira a escribir más rápido y mejor *w*, cuídense mucho, hasta pronto!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos! ya estoy de vuelta con la conti!... adelante estoy dispuesta a recibir sus reproches por se un fraude y una irresponsable por tardarme tanto con un mísero capítulo, solo espero que despues de este cap no quieran descuartizarme u_u, sin más les dejo la conti

**...**

**5 Espérame por favor**

Entrada la noche en un departamento se disputaba un discusión entre dos médicos, ya llevaban una hora en ese plan y aún no salía un ganador, la discusión estaba para largo, mientras uno trataba de convencer al otro a toda costa, el otro ponía muchas trabas para negarse

-entiéndelo, no iré y es mi última palabra! –decía casi evitando alzar mucho la voz un ojiazul-

-el único que tiene que entender eres tú Nowaki! –el rubio le suplicaba perturbado- esta es una gran oportunidad, no la desperdicies de ese modo, tienes mucha suerte de que te hayan elegido entre todos

-pero es un mes… -dirige una mirada triste hacia la habitación donde se encontraba su visitante durmiente- y en Londres, eso está demasiado lejos, no podré volver hasta concluirlo

-sé que cuesta dejar este lugar, pero velo por el lado bueno, te superarás a ti mismo, subirás de nivel y estaremos a la par –le sonríe- no sabes cuanto hubiera deseado ser yo a quien dieran esa oportunidad, pero era intransferible, por eso…

-pero si hablamos con el doctor Yoshida estoy seguro que lo puede considerar, además yo creo que tú mereces esto más que yo –decía firme el ojiazul-

-ah… -se sentía acorralado, ocultaba muy bien el terror que estaba sintiendo, quizá decir eso era estúpido de su parte, pero era tarde para arrepentirse, debía solucionar el problema que había creado- pe, pero eso creo que sería imposible, además yo nunca aceptaría eso sabiendo que antes te pertenecía a ti, por eso quiero que tu lo aproveches

-a mi no me importaría, porque yo…

- no Nowaki ya basta de poner excusas –le grita interrumpiéndolo- dime por qué no quieres ir?! –cómo si no lo supiera, tú tampoco quieres estar lejos de Kawai, verdad?, pero no desperdiciaré esta oportunidad, debes irte y dejarme solo con Kawai, yo creo que un mes es más que suficiente –pensaba mientras veía el silencio de su colega- por qué?

-yo… -no, no puedo decirle que no quiero alejarme de Kawai, que de alguna forma he terminado locamente enamorado de él, Tsumori nunca lo entendería… no quiero, no quiero dejarlo solo, pero no sé que más decir, para dejar este teme de lado, si tan solo el director no hubiese pensado en mi primero –pensaba un tanto desilusionado-

- Flash Back -

-y que te parece Nowaki, no es una excelente noticia? –le decía sonriente el director-

-aún sorprendido- no, sé… me tomó por sorpresa

-vamos Nowaki, qué pasa tú tam… -recordando lo que el rubio pe pidió- cof, cof, digo es una gran ventaja la que te estoy ofreciendo, no puedes rechazarla-

-pero… es que en estos momentos –con la mirada ida pensaba en su adorado castaño-

-piénsalo Nowaki, esto te ayudará bastante, no es por mucho tiempo y además todos los gastos son pagos, quién rechazaría algo como eso! –bueno Tsumori lo hizo, pero ese es otro asunto –pensaba con la mirada hacia un lado mientras una gotita de sudor descendía por un lado de su frente-

-podría darle mi respuesta hasta mañana, por favor?...

-sonríe comprendiendo- esta bien, pero el vuelo saldrá pasado en la mañana a primera hora

-esta bien, gracias –se levanta e inclina la cabeza- con permiso… -sin decir más se retira-

- Fin del Flash Back -

-Nowaki te lo suplico, no dejes ir esta oportunidad, si no quieres hacerlo por ti hazlo por todos nosotros, a todos les encantará que vayas, porque de todos tú eres el único que lo aprovecharía hasta un 1000%

-yo… -se sentía muy presionado, todo lo que le decía su senpai era verdad, esa oportunidad solo se presentaba una en un millón, pero no quería alejarse del joven castaño, no tenía claro que hacer así que tomó lo más conveniente- ire… -decidió dudoso, pero aunque no le agradaba la idea, por lo menos tenía un ideal- es lo mejor así al volver tendré una mejor posición y podré ofrecerle más a Kawai, algo que ahora si despertara y decidiera estar a mi lado no le podría dar- pensaba sin cambiar de expresión-

-eso es fantástico Nowaki! Ja, ja, sabía que recapacitarías –le dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y abrazando al menor- no te arrepentirás de esta decisión!

-si… -decía un ojiazul no muy animado- espero que así sea…

…

-lo sabía Nowaki, sabía que terminarías aceptando! –el director alegre le da un abrazo al menor- ya alistaste todo lo necesario verdad?

-si ya…

-bien, entonces antes de que termines tu turno te daré todo lo que necesitaras allá incluido el pasaje de avión-

-esta bien, gracias doctor Yoshida –con una sonrisa fingida-

-bueno, ya no te interrumpo, puedes volver a cubrir tu turno

-asiente con la cabeza- con permiso –dice lo último saliendo de la oficina del director del hospital; casi todo el resto del día estaba ido, quería dar brazo a torcer, pero sería muy malagradecido de su parte ya era de noche y muy tarde para arrepentirse, faltaban menos de 8 horas para que el avión lo llevara lejos de allí, caminó muy triste hacia su departamento, debía por lo menos despedirse adecuadamente de su amor durmiente-

-Nowaki! –lo llama el rubio sacándole de sus pensamientos, tan ido estaba que no se había dado cuenta que ya había llegado donde vivía- que bueno que llegaste, justo a tiempo! –le sonríe haciéndolo pasar al comedor- tada! –dice mientras le muestra lo que había armado- que te parece, hice una gran cena para ti, ya que no estarás por un mes, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para despedirte!

-senpai, no tenías por qué molestarte! –todo lo que veía parecía delicioso- pero tú lo preparaste? –pregunta casi incrédulo-

-bueno no, pero la intención es lo que cuenta no?

-si, gracias

-bueno será mejor que empecemos o se enfriará, además en poco tengo que ir a cubrir mi turno –ambos se sientan y empiezan a disfrutar la deliciosa comida- como mañana te irás muy temprano pensé que esta sería la última vez que nos veríamos, por eso quise hacer algo especial, pero la comida no se me da bien, por eso hice un pedido del restaurante que te gusta

-muchas gracias por pensar en mi, pero como tú lo dijiste solo me iré por un mes, no lo digas como si no fuera a regresar nunca –sonríe-

-si, tienes mucha razón! –sonriendo falsamente- ojalá hubiera sido así- pensaba sin despejar su sonrisa; una vez terminaron su festín el rubio se retiró a su trabajo, no sin antes despedirse de su kohai con un abrazo y deseándole buena suerte… luego Nowaki limpió el desorden lo más rápido que pudo, no quería desperdiciar ni un minuto extra de los que le quedaba con el castaño-

-Kawai, -acariciando el rostro de castaño con mucha ternura- te ves mejor, y muy hermoso como siempre –se acerca al menor para besar dulcemente sus labios- cuanto me encantaría que pudieses corresponder mis besos –acariciando con ternura su mano- no saber cuanto me hubiese gustado que despertaras y te enamoraras de mi como yo lo hice de ti, luego nos besaríamos con amor, te tomaría con infinita pasión, buscaría un lugar hermoso para vivir juntos y… fufhhh –suspira- creo que sueño demasiado, ahora ya es un poco tarde y sé que es egoísta de mi parte, pero por favor no despiertes hasta que regrese, espérame por favor, prometo pensar en ti todo el tiempo hasta mi regreso… - había dicho tantas cosas tiernas, declarado su amor muchas veces que no se había dado cuenta que ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo-parece que hasta el tiempo se ha puesto en mi contra –se incorpora- te amo –roba el que sería el último beso, en un mes, del pequeño- espérame por favor… -sale de la habitación sin apartar la vista de su amado hasta el último instante, recoge sus cosas y se marcha hacia la oportunidad que le había dado el destino –fufhhh –suspira ya estando dentro del avión, sabía que sería un largo viaje- te extrañaré mucho mi adorable Kawai… -diciendo lo último sin dejar de observar el paisaje haciéndose cada vez más pequeño a través de la ventana-

La tarde pasó demasiado lenta para Tsumori, estaba ansioso por terminar su turno e ir corriendo a su departamento, a pesar de estar en ese estado la sonrisa llena de felicidad que tenía en el rostro no se le había despegado de su rostro ni por un segundo

-buen trabajo Tsumori sensei! –le decía a un rubio que prácticamente estaba corriendo por los pasillos a la salida

-gracias, buen trabajo también Yuki –dice casi gritando y con un ademán con la mano se despide antes de cruzar la salida- al fin ha, ha –jadeaba mientras corría- ya estoy cerca! Ha, ha… -se forma una gran sonrisa en su rostro- Nowaki se fue y… -llega a su departamento y se dirige rápidamente a la habitación donde estaba un castaño durmiente- Nowaki se fue y… -repite despacio aproximándose al castaño- ahora Kawai –se acerca peligrosamente al rostro del menor- serás solamente mío, todo mío besando sus labios de una manera dulce- por favor despierta pronto –acariciando los cabellos castaños- quiero ver tu mirada, escuchar tu dulce voz, saber más de ti y enamorarte así como yo me enamoré de ti –robándole un beso nuevamente-

…

-esa sensación… es algo diferente, también es cálida pero no se siente tan bien como antes… -Hiroki seguía vagando por un camino largo e iluminado a paso lento y sin rumbo fijo, solo teniendo muchas sensaciones y recordando su pasado- Quién es? Quiero saber quién es la persona de la que se desprende esa sensación… es tan diferente a Akihiko… Akihiko…

…

-snif, snif, no quiero que te vayas! –lloriqueaba un castaño en el aeropuerto sin dejar de abrazar a un peliplata que estaba a punto de partir muy lejos de su casa-

-lo siento Hiroki, esto es algo que no puedo evitar, lo sabes y pronto a ti también te tocará ir –le dice tiernamente a su hermano menor correspondiéndole a su abrazo-

-pero… -lo mira con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- no quiero quedarme solo snif, snif

-lo sé, lamento dejarte solo con Haruhiko, pero lo viste él ha cambiado –sonriéndole- estoy seguro que si lo evitas lo más posible no se meterá contigo –acariciándole la cabellera a Hiroki-

-no es solo eso, yo no quiero que te separes de mi lado, no quiero dejar de verte por tanto tiempo, no lo soportaría –luchaba evitando de que esas palabras no salieran y se quedaran solo en su pensamiento- te extrañaré mucho Akihiko ni

-yo también pequeño, no estaré para cuando cumplas 16 así que te daré tu abrazo por adelantado –lo abraza cariñosamente- cuídate mucho si? –se separa con una sonrisa al ver el asentimiento del menor- te llamaré seguido para que no te sientas tan solo

-esta bien Akihiko ni

-sonríe- ya estamos grandes y somos casi de la misma edad, deja de llamarme Akihiko ni me haces sentir muy mayor, solo dime Akihiko

-si… Akihiko…

-así es, espérame por favor Hiroki

-si… -se ruboriza cabizbajo-

-cuídate Akihiko, espero que al menos vuelvas enamorado o con una pareja –Haruhiko interrumpe la despedida de los menores abrazando a su hermano sonriente al ver la expresión que había puesto el menor al haber mencionado lo anterior; Haruhiko sabía muy bien los sentimiento que Hiroki tenía por Akihiko y hacía de todo por molestarlo con ello, haciéndole saber que el peliplata nunca lo vería más que como un hermano-

-pero que dices, si ni siquiera tú trajiste a nadie y eres el mayor, y hasta crees que yo lo haré!

-solo decía… bueno espero que aproveches esto al máximo! –le da la mano a su hermano- suerte!

-gracias y… -se acerca al oído del pelinegro para susurrarle algo- te lo suplico, no molestes a Hiroki por favor

-jump, pero que hermano mayor crees que soy? –le dice con sarcasmo-

-lo mira con ironía- Haruhiko por favor!...

-ok, si no se mete conmigo, yo tampoco lo haré, lo prometo –dice mientras cruzaba los dedos tras de su espalda- jump en serio, Hiroki es tan tonto al pedirte que me dijeras eso, como si fuera a hacerte caso, Hiroki si ni siquiera se imagina lo que le espera -piensa maliciosamente-

-bien hijo, sé que darás lo mejor de ti, te extrañaremos mucho en la casa, no olvides llamar por lo menos semanalmente –abrazando al peliplata- cuídate!

-esta bien papá, ustedes también cuídense mucho, bueno es hora de subir al avión –inclina un poco su cabeza para despedirse y empieza a caminar hacia el lugar hasta desaparecer de la vista de su familia-

-ahora no habrá nadie que te proteja no lo crees Hiroki? –le susurra en el oído causándole un estremecimiento, lo que produce una sonrisa en el rostro del hermano mayor-

Y así fue, Haruhiko cumplió con su amenaza haciendo los días de Hiroki cada vez más insoportables, no necesitaba amenazarlo con nada era más que suficiente ser como es, demandante, engreído, altanero y sobretodo cruel, cruel con aquel ser que no le había hecho nada y a la vez todo según él, lo odiaba y nada cambiaría eso, siempre lo consideró un estorbo y buscó la forma de deshacerse de él, pero Hiroki era persistente ya que nada de lo que le hacía Haruhiko hacía que desistiera, que tirara la toalla y se fuera de esa casa, quizá la razón más importante y única era Akihiko, al cual mentía diciéndole que estaba bien cada vez que lo llamaba, nadie lo podía desmentir ni su padre al que la depresión de haber perdido a su amada no lo abandonaba y razón por la cual había descuidado a sus hijos

Haruhiko estaba exasperado por más que hacía todos los días de Hiroki un infierno, este no se iba; había hecho de todo, desde destrozar su uniforme de colegio para que faltara, pagar a sus compañeros para que lo traten mal, desaparecer todos sus cuadernos y libros, obligarlo a realizar sus deberes, hasta tratarlo como su sirviente personal, y eso por si fuera poco empeoro cuando su padre tuvo que salir a un viaje de negocios justo después de que Hiroki cumpliera 16 años, su viaje iba a ser muy largo con una duración de dos meses, para Hiroki eso era demasiado, pero aunque su vida era todo un infierno aún quedaba Akihiko que estaba próximo a regresar de su viaje, solo un mes más y el peliplata regresaría, su padre volvería incluso un mes después de su llegada por lo que no estaría a tiempo para dar la bienvenida a su hijo, pero de eso ya estaban al tanto

Hiroki pasaba esa dura época de la adolescencia solo y en los cambios que estaba sufriendo nadie le daba consejos, ya que los únicos que estaban en casa eran la sirvienta y Haruhiko a quien nunca le pediría nada, ya que Tanaka san se había ido con su padre, y en el colegio, ni pensarlo, era como si todos lo odiaran, no había nadie que lo tratara bien; entre esos cambios estaba el más importante y el que no podía evitar por nada, no sabía como solucionarlo bien y siempre le pasaba a penas recordaba el rostro de su amor platónico, de su querido hermano Akihiko, o cuando veía su fotografía, si el problema era en su parte baja… ya había investigado algo de cómo es que pasaba eso y el por qué cosa que no podía evitar, así que también supo como solucionarlo, bueno al menos un poco, hacer eso para Hiroki era algo que consideraba sucio e inevitable, trataba siempre de controlarse cuando había alguien en su casa, por nada del mundo se haría descubrir con alguien, era realmente vergonzoso

-ha, ha –jadeaba corriendo a gran velocidad a su casa- espero que no esté nadie en casa… por qué? Por qué tenían que recordarme a Akihiko?! –llega a su casa y para su fortuna no había nadie, así que se dirige rápido a su habitación- quiero que esto deje de pasar, no quiero que suceda cuando Akihiko regrese porque si se entera estoy seguro que me odiará! –se sienta al pie de la cama y con una expresión de éxtasis comienza a masturbarse- mmhh… pero… ha, ha se… siente tan bien –moviendo su mano derecha lentamente mientras la otra sostenía una fotografía del ojilila- Aki… hiko! Ahh… -aumentando la velocidad del roce- Akihiko, ah te amo, te amo… tanto ha, ha… -en ese momento oyó una voz y se maldijo a si mismo por no haber cerrado con llave su puerta-

-pero mira con qué me encontré! Jump –se ríe-

-ni sama yo… no es –tratando de cubrirse-

-no es que Hiroki, si te escuché perfectamente, así que esto es lo que haces cuando no hay nadie en casa, que asco! –se acerca lentamente hacia un aterrorizado castaño- ensuciar así el nombre de mi hermano, realmente eres de lo peor! –lo observa con una mirada afilada-

-lo siento, yo… -estaba muy asustado, de todas las personas que pudieron haberlo descubierto, por qué tuvo que ser precisamente él- por favor no se lo digas, te lo ruego!

-jump –se ríe con ironía- por favor, en serio sabes a quién se lo estas pidiendo? Qué ganaría guardándote el secreto?

-… -no sabía que responder, era cierto, él lo odiaba e incluso disfrutaría viéndole sufrir con eso-

-Aunque –lo mira lascivamente- puedo considerarlo y no decir nada –sonríe-

-en serio no le dirás nada? –pregunta inocentemente y con una mirada de alivio-

- claro, -acercándose peligrosamente a Hiroki- si te portas bien –acariciándole la mejilla- y me complaces no diré nada

-complacer?... –traga su saliva nervioso, no entendía lo que le decía Haruhiko, pero sabía que no podía ser nada bueno- a que te refieres ni sama –la mirada que le daba el mayor le causaba terror e intuitivamente intentaba retroceder-

-vamos, no me digas que no lo comprendes? –sujeta con fuerza la muñeca de Hiroki y este trata de zafarse- veo que te estás dando cuenta –lo jala bruscamente para levantarlo y lo arroja a la cama- hoy me divertiré contigo –dice mientras se coloca encima del menor, inmovilizando sus dos manos con una de las suyas-

-noo! Suéltame!... –se mueve con desesperación intentando liberarse- por favor no me hagas daño –empieza a sollozar-

-tranquilo Hiroki, si dejas de forcejear y te relajas prometo que no te dolerá –con su mano libre empieza a desgarrar las ropas del menor-

-no! por favor suéltame! –logra liberar una mano con la cual intenta alejar- no quiero, déjame!

-suficiente! –le da una bofetada a Hiroki dejándolo anonadado, por lo que aprovecha en volver a aprisionar la mano que había liberado a suras penas- esto pasará estés o no de acuerdo! –lo besa invadiendo la cavidad ajena con su lengua y solo la falta de aire lo separa- jump, increíble tu boca es deliciosa, me pregunto cómo será lo demás –baja lentamente probando todo el recorrido con su lengua, ya en uno de los lugares sensibles de Hiroki se detiene succionando con rudeza sus rosados pezones hasta tornarlos rojos-

-ahh, basta, ya no! –no paraba de sollozar-

-que ya no?, pero si aquí abajo estás totalmente excitado –aprieta con fuerza el miembro del menor haciéndole soltar un fuerte gemido- ves, te gusta! –lo masturba sin delicadeza hasta hacerle terminar, e inmediatamente con el mismo semen que había soltado el menor moja sus dedos y comienza a introducirlos en la cavidad virgen de Hiroki-

-ahhh duele, sácalo! -retorciéndose de dolor-

-esta bien Hiroki, será como tu quieras, -saca sus dedos del interior del castaño, el cual creía que ya había terminado su calvario- yo quería ir despacio, pero veo que tú te mueres de ganas de tener esto –mostrándole su miembro totalmente erecto- dentro tuyo no?

-qué? –lo mira con terror- qué vas a hacer? –pregunta inocentemente, nunca había leído acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo y no entendía que más le podría hacer-

-jump –ríe- Hiroki eres tan inocente –introduciendo su miembro sin piedad y de una sola estocada en el interior de Hiroki-

-ahhhh! Ah, ah –era un dolor insoportable el que estaba sintiendo, nunca hubiese imaginado que estaría pasando por esa situación, quería que terminara, pero eso apenas había dado inicio, sin esperar a que el menor se acostumbrara Haruhiko empezó a embestirlo velozmente- ah, ya no! duele ahh… por favor ya no!

-ha, ha, tu interior se tiente tan bien, eres tan estrecho! –se relame sus labios- no hubiese imaginado que se sentiría así el cogerte –deshace el agarre que capturaban las manos del castaño para ahora apoderarse de sus caderas y ayudar a incrementar la velocidad de sus embestidas- desde ahora serás mi juguete, lo has entendido –y así siguió toda la noche, sin nadie quien ayudara al menor-

Los siguientes días se tornaron gises para Hiroki, siempre era lo mismo, no podía escapar de las garras de Haruhiko, se había convertido en su esclavo sexual

…


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! cómo están todos? n_nU en verdad lamento la tardanza, es dificil escribir sin inspiración y esperar a que llegue es una eternidad, no puedo avanzar mucho y de verdad me odio por ello, espero que me comprendan y que les siga gustado el fic *o*

Saskia neko chan, Karen1234, .9, muchas gracias por leer y comentarme, espero no descepcinarlos, cuídense! n_n

...

**6 Despierta un corazón hecho pedazos**

Ya había pasado más de una semana desde que Nowaki partió a ese curso intensivo en Londres, prácticamente llamaba todos los días y no precisamente para saludar a su amigo, sino para saber cómo se encontraba el castaño durmiente, pero no recibía ninguna nueva de Tsumori, no podía hacer nada más que rogar que el tiempo pasara volando como ya lo había hecho antes

-si, descuida te informaré en cuanto suceda –decía por teléfono un rubio-

-si te lo pido Tsumori, llamaré mañana para… -es cortado por el otro lado-

-no tienes que llamar tan seguido, sé que todo te lo dieron gratis, pero no creo que las llamadas cuenten y con todo lo que has llamado de seguro que quedarás en ceros pronto, ya te dije si Kawai despierta te llamaré yo, tengo tu número, así no llamarás en vano, porque no creo que quieras saber seguido sobre mi no? –dice entrecerrando los ojos-

-no es eso, bueno, lo siento esta bien, esperaré tu llamada, cuídate y también cuídalo mucho, adiós!

-bye, bye! –cuelga el teléfono- fufffh –suspira- espero que en serio dejes de insistir tanto, ya me estoy hartando! –protesta dejando sus cosas en el sofá ya que apenas había entrado al departamento escuchó como el teléfono sonaba y no le dio tiempo de dejarlas antes –ya llegué! –ingresa a la habitación del castaño- Hola Kawai, cómo has estado… -se cerca a la cama y le brinda una caricia en el rostro- sin cambios eh? –más que preguntarlo lo afirma- pues para mi mala suerte mañana tengo doble turno, tendrás que quedarte solito, espero que no suceda nada… en ese aspecto me hubiese gustado que Nowaki estuviera aquí ya que debido a su ausencia los turnos de todos se incrementaron para cubrirlo, pero tenerte solo para mi vale la pena –se acerca al menor para robarle un beso, el cual se intensificó a tal punto de que el rubio invadía la cavidad del castaño con su lengua

Y es así, esos besos franceses habían empezado casi al día siguiente que el ojiazul se marchara y para el rubio era todo un deleite poder hacerlo, pero aún así sabía que eso ya no era suficiente, él quería llegar a más por eso cada día aumentaba algo nuevo, primero fue el beso francés, luego empezó a besas su cuello, al poco tiempo le era una dicha tocar los rozados pezones del menor, después su lujuria lo empezaba a invadir y por ello probaba eso botones deliciosos quedándose mucho tiempo devorándoselos hasta dejarlos completamente rojos, ahora ya venía otra cosa, en ese momento después de dejar rojos carmesí los pezones del castaño era el momento perfecto de intentar hacer algo más…

-me encantan tus pezones, realmente son tan adictivos –decía con una mirada lasciva mientras se limpiaba los labios- no, todo de ti me fascina… -quita por completo la sábana- ahora solo avanzaremos un poquito más mi Kawai –empieza a meter su mano por debajo de la pijama del menor hasta encontrar su objetivo- umhh se siente tan bien, -empieza a masturbarlo- increíble!, incluso estando inconsciente estás reaccionando a mi toque

-mhh –esa acción estaba causando una sensación indefinida al castaño, lo cual hacía que frunciera el ceño y apretara los dientes-

-ahh!... –se sorprende- Kawai está reaccionando! –pensaba inundado en el asombro- en serio te gusta? –aumentando la velocidad de su mano- eres tan hermoso –relamiendo sus labios por lo que sentía llegar y llegó, el castaño se había corrido cubriendo toda la mano de Tsumori con su semen y mojando su pijama y ropa interior- vaya! se ve delicioso –mirando como de su mano escurría esa linda sustancia, la cual sin perder su tiempo empieza a degustar hasta la última gota- y no me equivoqué –dice mirando como el menor se había relajado después de correrse- mi Kawai me haces tan dichoso –se acerca para robarle un beso inocente- es suficiente por hoy, creo que te dejé agotado, -desviste al menor para ponerle ropa limpia- descansa amor… -sale de la habitación-

…

-qué es eso? Otra vez… no me gusta! –ya no quiero estar aquí, no más, no más!

…

Nadie oía sus súplicas, al monos nadie que pudiera evitarlo, la poca servidumbre se quedaba callada amenazada por el hijo mayo dueño de la mansión y Tanaka el fiel mayordomo seguía de viaje con el señor Usami, faltaba poco para que Akiihiko regresara y solo en eso se basaban las esperanzas de Hiroki de ser rescatado, quizá solo cuando él llegara lo protegería de nuevo, no estaba seguro que con su regreso Haruhiko lo dejara de torturar ya que con esa carta que tenía bajo la manga lo veía difícil; por otro lado sabía que no podía contar con su padre ya que cuando le mencionó algo al respecto para que hiciera algo, este le gritó diciendo que estaba loco, que su hermano sería incapaz de hacer eso, que lo estaba difamando solo porque ya sabía que no le era de su agrado, esas palabras del hombre que ya quería como a un padre verdadero le desgarraron el alma

Todos los días era lo mismo, aunque tratara de esconderse, llegara tarde por quedarse todo el día en la biblioteca de su colegio o en algún otro lugar no podía dormir fuera y en cuanto llegaba Haruhiko lo esperaba lleno de rabia por su retraso y de lujuria por tenerlo nuevamente, no podía hacer nada ya que el pelinegro no se cansaba de recordarle que él no era nada en esa casa, eso era cierto, por más que su padre le diera su apellido siempre se sintió un arrimado y sin derecho a protestar por nada; desde hace tiempo había aprendido a entrar en un estado de trance donde no pensaba en lo que Haruhiko le hacía y eso le ayudaba a no sentir nada y no decir nada para no darle el gusto al mayor, gracias a eso y a su anhelo por volver pronto a su amor, no se rindió a la vida…

-umhh… -empezaba a despertarse un castaño ojimiel-

-vaya ya era hora de que despertaras! –le espetaba el mayor abotonándose su camisa- qué? Lo de ayer fue mucho para ti? –dice don mucho sarcasmo- no vas a decir nada?

-… -casi siempre era así, se quedaba callado frente al mayor, no quería quebrarse en llanto, por eso no mencionaba palabra alguna, guardando un voto de silencio mientras se encontraba con el pelinegro-

-estás molesto por haber usado el juguetito en ti? –sonríe maliciosamente- o es que te gustó? –dice para luego agarrar el vibrador/consolador y acercarse a la cama mirándolo lascivamente-

-eso jamás! –grita levantándose rápidamente de la cama para alejarse de su agresor, por suerte aún tenía puesto su camisa casi echa trizas, pero que aún así tapaba su desnudez-

-jump –ríe- ya hablaste! –mofándose se incorpora nuevamente- bien entendí, pero ya sabes como te irá si me vuelves a desobedecer, eh!, porque si ocurre lo de ayer usaré eso –moviendo el juguete- y el mío al mismo tiempo-

-no… -lo mira asustado- no por favor, eso no…

-tranquilo! –mostrando una gran sonrisa de triunfo se acerca al castaño y le acaricia el rostro mirando detalladamente el terror expresado en la cara del menor- solo no me desobedezcas y no habrá castigo –tira el juguete en la cama- guárdalo bien porque sino conseguiré otro al cual si tendrás porque temerle- diciendo lo último sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si-

-por qué? –dice con la voz casi apagada- ya no quiero esto! –mira el consolador con desprecio, se acerca a el lo toma con las intensiones de destruirlo pero se detiene en el último segundo recordando las terroríficas palabras de su hermano mayor, cayendo de rodillas al piso- Akihiko –solloza-

-por cierto –el pelinegro entra nuevamente viendo al menor arrodillado en el piso en un estado lamentable, sonríe satisfecho- Akihiko llamó ayer y dijo que llegaría hoy, no tarda en llegar así que será mejor que te des prisa en alistarte -al oír eso los ojos de Hiroki se iluminaron, al fin su gran amor estaba de vuelta y probablemente volvería a ser su salvador- jump –ríe- estás feliz? –dice con ironía- pues no te hagas ilusiones que ni creas que porque Akihiko regreso lo nuestro se acabará –sale de su cuarto con una sonrisa triunfante-

-no me importa, estoy feliz porque volveré a ver a Akihiko, estaba preocupado porque no me había llamado, pero ahora sé porque fue -sonríe de alegría- Akihiko te amo, te estoy esperando para decírtelo y así que mi pesadilla se termine! –rápidamente se metió al baño para darse una ducha la cual fue muy morosa ya que quería borrar todo vestigio que quedara del mayor en su cuerpo, cuando se sintió lo suficiente limpio salió a toda prisa vistiéndose a la velocidad de la luz, se peinó hasta quedar aceptable y salió apresurado se su habitación, quería esperar a su adorado hermano en la puerta hasta que llegara, estaba bajando las gradas cuando escucho la voz de Akihiko y se paralizó, Haruhiko ya había salido y estaban hablando

-ah! Pero si ya llegó –exclama Haruhiko al ver a Hiroki terminar de bajar las gradas- pero que esperas Hiroki, no tenías muchas ansias de ver a Akihiko? -Haruhiko lo recibía con una sonrisa que desconocía y en cierto modo le daba miedo-

-si! –pero lo dejó de lado, lo importante en ese momento era lanzase a los brazos de su querido Akihiko y decirle lo mucho que lo había extrañado y que este le respondiera de la misma forma, pero grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que había alguien más alguien que no conocía; un hermoso joven de cabellos castaños, bellos ojos verdes como esmeraldas y delicado cuerpo se encontraba cogido del brazo de su adorado Akihiko, eso lo dejó pasmado y sin poder mencionar nada más-

-Hiroki! –se suelta de su acompañante- hermanito!, te he extrañado muchísimo –le dice muy alegre y levantando en brazos al menor- dime, te haz portado bien desde la última vez que te llamé? –pregunta mirándolo con una gran sonrisa-

-eso tenlo por seguro Akihiko-respondía Haruhiko en vez de Hiroki- pero vamos Akihiko por qué no le presentas a tu acompañante, estoy seguro que Hiroki quiere saber quién es así como me lo dijiste, no ves que no le despega la vista de encima –en si, si parecía que Hiroki no dejaba de ver al otro castaño, pero en realidad era que aún seguía ido por la impresión de hace un momento cuando los vio juntos-

-si claro, que tonto… -se acerca a su acompañante- Hiroki –a lo cual el menor reacciona levando su mirada hasta el peliplata- el es Takahashi Misaki, mi novio –dice con una sonrisa llena de amor, destrozando por completo el corazón del ojimiel- y planeamos casarnos –era todo, todo se había acabado con esas palabras, ahora entendía porque tenía Haruhiko esa expresión, le causaba placer anticipado el corazón hecho pedazos de Hiroki-

-oye! –Misaki le da un duro codazo al peliplata- cómo se te ocurre decir eso de repente! –regaña a su novio con una mirada severa-

-pero que tiene de malo si es la verdad amor –sonriéndole-

-aún así –con una sonrisa cómplice- eso no se suelta a la ligera… -se acerca a Hiroki- lamento que te enteraras de esta manera, me hubiese gustado que fuese má formal –le sonríe tiernamente- pero bueno… -mirando de lado a Akihiko que seguía sonriendo campante- sabes? Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, Usagi san no paraba de hablar de su dulce y tierno hermanito –sonriéndole-

-Usagi san?... –pregunta extrañado-

-mhh… -el ojiverde se sonrojó hasta las orejas al darse cuenta de cómo había llamado a su novio frente a la familia de este- si…. Es así como lo llamo, la verdad no quería que lo supieran pero se me salió por la costumbre

-además a mi me gusta que me llame así –decía el peliplata mientras lo miraba con mucho amor, le encantaba que su castaño se sonrojara- además se ve muy lindo cuando me lo dice

-ya Usagi san, deja de molestarme! –haciendo un lindo puchero- bueno… -se voltea nuevamente hacia Hiroki- por eso verte ahora y conocerte me hace muy feliz, espero que nos llevemos bien y que con el tiempo me quieras como a un hermano también! –estrechando las manos del ojimiel-

-si claro, gracias… -soltaba a penas-

-pero Hiroki que sucede? –el mayor de todos se acerca a los menores y le da una palmada al ojimiel- eso es lo único que dirás?, que a caso no te sientes feliz de que Akihiko haya encontrado al amor de su vida y que juntos serán muy, muy felices?! –se burlaba del menor que intentaba a duras penas no caer en llanto-

-ya Haruhiko, no lo molestes, no ves que se impresionó un poco? –mirando severamente al mayor para luego relajar su mirada y dedicarle una de comprensión a Hiroki- además fue mi culpa, creo que debí ser más recatado al contarle… -se acerca a Hiroki- descuida entiendo que no sepas el que decir en un momento como este, pero sé que estas contento por mi y que… -es interrumpido por el castaño menor-

-si, de verdad me alegra mucho que hayas encontrado a tu amor Akihiko, de verdad me alegra –tratando de no levantar mucho la mirada- y Takahashi san, me gustaría mucho que nos lleváramos bien, así como usted dijo y que nos podamos querer como hermanos algún día… -decía casi sin voz-

-de verdad te parece bien? –el ojiverde pregunta emocionado, a lo que el menor solo asiente- que feliz me haces, ganarme tu aprecio es lo que más deseaba, ya que Akihiko te quiere mucho, por eso el que tú me aceptes significa mucho para mi! –se tira sobre el menor para envolverlo en un abrazo cálido- ah por cierto llámame solo por mi nombre, por que tratarme de usted es mucho, además solo soy tu mayor por menos de dos años!

-eres mi mayor? –pregunta asombrado ya que Misaki parecía de su misma edad-

-si, acabo de cumplir 18…

-que lindo que se lleven bien, pero no creen que es mejor pasar al living, porque quiero escuchar cada detalle de cómo se conocieron y a puesto a que Hiroki también se muere de ganas por saber –esa sonrisa de satisfacción que estaba dibujada en su rostro desde que Akihiko y Misaki habían llegado no desaparecía, se estaba atiborrando de gusto por la desdicha del ojimiel-

-esta bien Haruhiko, además yo también tengo ganas de platicarles todo lo que me pasó por allá –dice mientras se acomodan en los sofás del living y él claro a lado de su novio al cual tenía muy bien abrazados- pues mi llegada ahí causó un gran alboroto en primera porque tú te ganaste gran fama –mirando a Haruhiko-

-pues claro y espero que hayas sabido mantener nuestro apellido en alto!

-claro que si, descuida

-y también espero que tú también quedes a la altura –mira severamente a Hiroki-

-si ni sama… daré lo mejor de mi –mirando temeroso al mayor-

-entonces Hiroki también irá al instituto? –pregunta Misaki entusiasmado-

-pues claro, es un Usami despues de todo, pero para eso falta un año, ya que solo tiene 16

-que bueno que irás Hiroki, ahí quizá puedas encontrar al amor de tu vida así como hice yo –mira tiernamente al peliplata esperando un beso, el cual no tardó en llegar, eso era lago que Hiroki no quería ver y solo pudo desviar la mirada- sería muy romántico que sucediera eso

-si, pues cualquiera que quiera conquistar a mi hermanito tendrá que pasar por encima de mi! –espeta un peliplata-

-y de mi… -dice Haruhiko, ganándose inmediatamente las mirada sorprendida de Akihiko y una aterrada y confundida de Hiroki quién no entendía por qué había dicho eso si no le importaba- después de todo es nuestro hermano menor, verdad? Y nuestro deber es cerciorarnos que no acabe con cualquiera…

-que raro que lo digas, pero me alegra que pensemos igual… bien a lo que iba, si mantuve en alto nuestro apellido en todo sentido, al principio todo era aburrido y monótono pero un día llegó un nuevo estudiante que había tomado el curso retrasado… si Misaki llegó y desde que lo vi supe que había algo especial en él, tuve la suerte de que se sentara a mi lado, así no hablamos desde ese día, le enseñé todas las instalaciones e incluso le ayudé con su inglés

-si lo hizo, la verdad no se me daba muy bien y esa era la más grande razón por la cual había ingresado tarde…

-con el tiempo nos dimos cuenta que éramos el uno para el otro –entrelazando su mano con la del ojiverde- me dio el si y desde ahí todos los días fueron cálidos y llenos de color… Misaki es mi inspiración día a día, por él soy capaz de dar mi vida ya que lo amo más que a ella misma…

-que linda historia de amor no te parece Hiroki –el cual solo asiente- y ya lo consumaron? –pregunta que hizo sonrojar por demás a Misaki y a Akihiko hacer una sonrisa satisfecha-

-hey, pero que pregunta es esa… -sonriéndole- pero si y debo decirte que Misaki es asom… -es callado por un almohadazo dado por el ojiverde-

-ya basta Usagi san!... –deja el almohadón en su lugar-

-pero si solo digo la verdad, eres fantástico en la cama! –riéndose-

-ya no digas mássss! –dando golpecitos al pecho de su novio-

-ja, ja, ja pero no miento, además a mi me gusta amarte de esa manera y –se queda callado al ver como el ojimiel de levanta del sofá- Hiroki a donde vas?

-lo siento, no puedo… -quería salir corriendo de ese lugar y llorar para liberar su frustración, le dolía mucho enterarse de lo enamorado que estaba su gran amor y que no era de él y que todo había terminado, pero si lo hacía sería muy sospechoso- tengo mucha tarea para mañana, lo siento debo retirarme

-esta bien lo entiendo, hablaremos mañana entonces Hiroki –dice el peliplata-

-no quieres que te ayude? Así acabarás más rápido –pregunta Misaki-

-descuida por favor, debes estar muy cansado por el viaje, lo hare solo, gracias por todo… -sale corriendo a su habitación

-creo que no le simpatizo mucho… -decepcionado-

-no digas eso, es solo que no asimila que su querido hermano y defensor haya encontrado a su amor, solo tiene celos de hermano menor –suelta Haruhiko ya que no le convenía aún revelar los sentimientos que tenía Hiroki por su hermano-

-entonces haré todo lo posible para ganarme su aprecio y que no sienta que le quito a su hermano! –dice sonriente-

Hiroki se había derrumbado a penas cerró la puerta de su habitación, su garganta estaba ardiéndole, le dolía mucho y le dificultaba respirar… toda su vida se había ido, sus sueños e ilusiones fueron desgarrados y sus esperanzas habían muerto, ya no tenía nada, no le quedaba nada por que seguir adelante, todo lo que había sufrido no valió la pena y su amor debía morir porque si no él moriría

-ha, ha…. –llorando a mares- por qué, por qué pasa esto! Yo solo quería.. snif, quería que me amara de esa manera como lo ama, no puedo más, ya no puedo… ha, ha -respiraba entrecortadamente- primero papá, luego mamá y ahora ya perdía a Akihiko, qué más me queda… no es justo yo no quiero esto, no creo que lo merezca… además ni sama seguirá… ah! –después de todo algo bueno había descubierto, Haruhiko no tendría con qué chantajearlo para seguir ultrajándolo, ya no tenía miedo de perder el amor de Akihiko porque ya lo había perdido- si, por lo menos eso terminará -no odiaba a Misaki él no tenía la culpa de nada, es más, le tenía que estar agradecido por hacer feliz a su querido hermano, pero aún así no dejaba de dolerle- debo calmarme y olvidar el amor que tengo por Akihiko, Misaki lo hará muy feliz y ahora solo importa eso, si Akihiko es feliz yo también tengo que serlo! –determinado se limpia las lágrimas- aunque duela tengo que aceptarlo e intentar no volverme a enamorar, por Akihiko, por él seré fuerte…

Con esa determinación salió a donde estaban sus hermanos y su futuro cuñado, a Haruhiko eso lo dejó anonadado ya que lo imaginaba en un mar de llanto y desesperación, y contradiciéndole salió Hiroki con una sonrisa muy bien fingida a continuar con la bienvenida, hablaron de muchas cosas de cuando eran chicos, dejando de lado lo triste para no poner triste a Hiroki; luego de eso cada uno se fue a su recámara y el invitado a la de su novio en la que no dejaron ni un segundo de manifestar su amor… con los días pasando todo parecía ir con clama, Hiroki con su determinación de ser feliz con la felicidad de Akihiko iba por buen camino y todo gracias a la amabilidad y el cariño que Misaki le daba, así estaba más que convencido que Akihiko y Misaki se merecían el uno al otro y aunque le seguía doliendo y sabía que en lo más profundo ese dolor no se iría trataba de no mostrarlo y vivir la alegría de su amor

Para Haruhiko las cosas no iban bien, después de que su hermano llegara con su novio se imaginaba que Hiroki estaría muerto en vida y así él disfrutaría de su dolor, pero nada había salido así y aunque sabía que Hiroki no era totalmente sincero, estaba seguro que no terminaría como él quiere y lo peor era que Misaki no se despegaba ni un minuto que tenía libre del menor o siempre estaba en casa, eso lo tenía desesperado, estaba acostumbrado a forzar a Hiroki a tener relaciones con él casi a diario y ahora había pasado casi un mes desde la última vez que lo había podido tocar, pero ya había encontrado de estar a solas con el ojimiel para lograr con su cometido, convenció a Akihiko de que llevara a Misaki al parque de diversiones que estaba por cerrar y aunque Akihiko insistió en llevar también a Hiroki, Haruhiko se salió con la suya al hacerle entender que era bueno que pasaran tiempo a solas como pareja, por lo que la pareja se marchó tranquila

-ya llegué! –gritaba un castaño entrando a la casa- no hay nadie? -buscó por todos lados sin encontrar a nadie - que raro, quizá salieron… -le extrañaba no ver a Misaki en la cocina ya que a él le encantaba cocinar sin mencionar que todo lo que hacía era delicioso e incluso le estaba enseñando a Hiroki a hacerlo- bueno será mejor que me cambie… -sube a su habitación- fuffhh- suspira- que será bueno cocinar –dejando su mochila en la cama- ahh! –grita de susto al escuchar como la puerta es cerrada detrás de él-

-ya era hora de que llegaras! –Haruhiko lo estaba esperando y cuando lo divisó lo siguió hasta acorralarlo- no sabes cuanto tiempo he esperado para tenerte de nuevo –se acercaba a un aterrorizado castaño mientras se quitaba poco a poco su ropa- hoy nos divertiremos mucho y no habrá nadie que nos interrumpa, Akihiko y Misaki se fueron al parque de diversiones y les di a la servidumbre el día libre –tirando su camisa a un lado-

-aléjate! –corre hacia la puerta-

-vamos Hiroki no te niegas, sabes muy bien lo que sucederá si te rehúsas a cooperar –lo mira lascivamente-

-ja, ja, ja –se ríe extrañando al mayor- pues díselo, ya no importa lo que Akihiko piense de mi, no creo que te crea ahora, quizá si le hubiese dicho todo desde un principio no me hubieses tocado ni una sola vez, sé que eso ya no tiene vuelta atrás, pero no dejaré que me vuelvas a poner una mano encima! –rápidamente abre la puerta e intenta salir-

-vaya el gatito sacó las uñas –Hiroki se voltea viendo la sonrisa del mayor y él se la devuelve orgulloso- bien vete si quieres… pero ni creas que me quedaré así, tengo en mente probar a alguien que se me apetece desde hace mucho y si no eres tú lo será él!

-qué quieres decir –cambiando su sonrisa por una expresión de confusión-

-Misaki… -Hiroki abre los ojos a más no poder- me atrajo desde la primera vez que lo vi y estoy seguro que –relamiéndose los labios- será delicioso hacérselo! –sonríe-

-no te atreverías –dice asustado-

-ohh claro que si!

-Misaki no está solo, Akihiko está siempre con él

-sabes muy bien que eso no es cierto, hay tiempos en los que ni tú ni él están cerca de Misaki, así que tengo mucha ventaja

-no dejaré que lo toques! –Hiroki se había encariñado con el ojiverde y sabía de lo que Haruhiko era capaz de hacer, por lo que esas palabras lo aturdían- yo le advertiré a Akihiko y él…

-ah si? Y qué le dirás exactamente? La verdad dudo que te crea y menos después de lo que le cuente, él pensará que lo haces por despecho y no te creerá y cuando se entere será demasiado tarde

-no ganarías nada, además Misaki no es un tonto escaparía y

-hay modos Hiroki, créeme… -sonriendo se acerca al menor- y qué me dices? –lo acerca hacia si tomándolo por la cintura- cambiaste de opinión y si me complacerás? –intenta robarle un beso-

-te dije que te alejes de mi! –empujando con todas sus fuerzas al mayor-

-ya estoy harto! –agarra la muñeca del menor y lo mete a fuerzas en su habitación tirándolo en la cama- te tomaré aunque no quieras! –se coloca sobre el menor y comienza a besar su cuello-

-noo! –forcejeando- suéltame!

-para nada, lo haremos todo el día, y más cuando me hiciste largas –le quita la camisa rompiendo los botones-

-basta! –tenía que calmarse para poder escapar, desesperarse solo le haría gastar fuerzas en vano, así que se tranquilizó y mientras el mayor se distraía devorando los pezones del menor, este buscaba algo con qué defenderse- ahh! –gritó de dolor al sentir una mordida, pero aún así no se distrajo de su labor-

-no dejaré que te me reveles… -lamiendo los botones del menor- tú eres mío y siempre lo serás! –desabrochaba presuroso el pantalón del castaño y antes de lograr su cometido recibió un golpe que lo dejó anonadado-

-te dije que no me tocarás! –se pone de pie como puede, tirando a un lado el libro con el que había agredido al mayor-

-maldito, no dejaré que escapes –tocándose la herida de su cabeza se incorpora- de esta no te salvas –corre hacia el menor-

-ahh! -no se esperaba que Haruhiko se recuperara tan rápido, pero reúne sus fuerzas y empieza a correr-

-Hiroki haré que te arrepientas de haber hecho esto! –al ser más alto y por ende tener las piernas mas largas que Hiroki lo logra alcanzar-

-suéltame! –intenta zafarse del agarre-

-te dije que te arrepentirías! –le da un golpe en la cara, lo que aturdió un poco al ojimiel- seguirás luchando? –sonriendo de placer-

-por favor, ya no… no más! –reúne todas sus fuerzas para empujar al mayor lejos de él lográndolo, pero no se habían dado cuenta de el lugar al que habían llegado con su persecución, estaban junto a las escaleras y debido a ese empujón Haruhiko cayó por ellas chocando contra el suelo estrepitosamente- noooo! –gritó en pánico al verlo caer- ni sama! –bajó rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar al pelinegro- ni sama?... –se agacha hasta llegar cerca de su cuerpo- ni sama? –lo empieza a mover y en eso ve un charco de sangre debajo de la cabeza del mayor- no… -esta asustado- ha, ha ni…- lo maté! –pensaba- sama… nooooo! Despierta, despierta por favor! –lloraba a cántaros, su intención era solo escapar y no el de matar a su hermano mayor- qué hago, -invadido por el miedo- debo irme, yo no debí estar aquí, por mi culpa… -corrió hasta la puerta y antes de salir corriendo vió por última vez el inmóvil cuerpo del mayor- lo siento… -se va corriendo-

…

-mhh –un castaño se removía entre sueños- ni sama… no…. NO! –se despierta gritando- ha, ha, ha –respira agitado- ha, dónde estoy? –mira asustado la habitación e intenta levantare a lo que sintió un intenso dolor en su espalda- qué me pasó… por qué estoy aquí?... –se paralizó mirando hacia la puerta al oír alguien a lo lejos-

-ya llegué! –cierra la puerta y deja caer sus cosas en el sofá- dime como has estado Kawai, yo tuve un día muy atareado y me moría de ganas –entrando a la habitación- de ver… te –se queda sorprendido al ver al castaño despierto- Kawai despertaste! –dice emocionado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras que el menor lo veía asustado-

...

Y fue por eso que Hiroki terminó en la calle, bueno paso por otras cosas más que despues aclararé, pero despertó al recordar ese incidente u_u

Espero que haya sido interesante, y ahora que despertó qué hará Tsumori?... quién quiere matarlo? O_O

Gracias por leer y comentar, cuídense mucho!

Hasta pronto!


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos! n_n cómo han estado...

Pues despues de un mes volvía con la conti, si lo sé u_u soy todo un fraude, tardo mucho en actualizar y soy de lo peor, la verdad es que no tengo casi nada de inspiración, además que creo que este fic no es del agrado de muchos, quizá sea por la temática, lo entiendo...

Solo espero que los que lo estaban leyendo no lo dejen por culpa de mis actualizaciones tardías u_u

Karen 1234 muchas gracias por seguir mi fic, me alegra que lo leas y en especial que me dejes tu review, espero te guste la conti, cuídate, hasta pronto!

Bueno sin más espero que les guste la conti, disfrútenla!

...

**7 Iniciando una vida nueva**

Tsumori estaba sorprendido y rebosante de alegría, al mismo tiempo, al ver a su adoración despierto, al fin podía ver iluminados esos hermosos ojos color miel, se veía como un ángel, lentamente se acercó al menor, pero este se aterrorizó y trató de huir

-ah!… -asustado el castaño se mueve bruscamente, lo que le causó mucho dolor- ahh –gime de dolor-

-no, espera tranquilo! –preocupado trata de calmarlo- No temas prometo que no te haré ningún daño, solo no te muevas mucho, estuviste recostado por mucho tiempo, es por eso que moverte te produce mucho dolor y en especial en la espalda, verdad? –el menor asiente lentamente intentando cubrirse lo más posible con la sábana, lo que hace que el rubio sonría- que lindo es, debo estar soñando, debe tratarse solo de un sueño –piensa intentando tocar la mejilla del castaño, por lo que este solo cierra los ojos fuertemente como resultado del miedo que tenía al encontrarse en ese estado solo e indefenso- Kawai –dice bajito mientras acaricia la mejilla del menor- ese nombre te va perfecto, pero no es el tuyo… hoy pensaba llegar más lejos, pero estoy tan feliz de que despertarás que no me importa! -piensa mientras se aleja un poco - no hay que temer, no te haré daño!

-qui.. quién es usted? –pregunta apenas audible-

-mi nombre es Tsumori Yatsushi y soy un médico –dice sentándose en una silla a lado de la cama-

-estoy en un hospital? –algo sorprendido mira nuevamente su entorno-

-no, esta es mi casa, pero quisiera que me contaras cómo es que terminaste en ese estado que te tuvo en inconsciencia por casi un mes –el castaño gira a verlo con una expresión atónita-

-qué?... un mes?! –sumido en la sorpresa-

-umh?! –demonios, como pude decir eso tan a la ligera! –se reprochaba mentalmente- eh… si, estuviste dormido por casi un mes, a veces te daba fiebre y en otras tenías calosfrías, temblabas y sollozabas, no despertabas con nada, por eso solo decidí tratar tus síntomas mientras dormías… -se ve muy asustado, pero debo seguir interrogándolo, necesito saber todo de él- por eso necesito que me cuentes todo de ti

-yo… -apretando los puños-

-cuál es tu nombre?, cuántos años tienes? –mirándolo tiernamente para calmar su miedo-

-ah?… mi nombre es Us… -no! no puedo decirle que soy un Usami, no debo usar más ese apellido- meditaba cabizbajo- Ka… Kamijou Hiroki y tengo 16

-uhm… -sonríe- que lindo nombre, me gusta!, sabes?, yo te puse un nombre al desconocer el tuyo… -ladea su rostro para que el menor lo vea- te llamaba Kawai –dice sonriendo mientras el menor lo veía totalmente sonrojado- no puedo creerlo, con ese rubor se ve mucho más lindo, sin duda me encanta… -divagando en sus pensamientos-

-ese nombre, no me va… -tratando de ocultar su sonrojo-

-por algo te lo puse –sin apartar su sonrisa- así que tienes 16, eres casi un niño…

-no soy un niño! Es más ya estoy por terminar la adolescencia! –grita ofendido mirando al mayor con enfado- ah… lo siento… -reflexiona por su anterior conducta y vuelve a desviar la vista apenado-

-ja, ja, ja me alegra que estés tan enérgico! Bueno está bien ya eres todo un hombre –tratando de no parecer que se está burlando- pero aún así debes tener padres y por ende deben estar muertos de la angustia, creo que lo mejor es que los llame… -se levanta del asiento para salir-

-no!... es decir, no tengo padres, ellos murieron hace tiempo…

-y hermanos?

-abre los ojos a más no poder pero sin levantar el rostro- tampoco…

-umhh, ya veo, lo lamento… -lo observa con tristeza- entonces me contarás el por qué terminaste casi medio muerto? –volviéndose a sentar-

-yo… -qué hago? No puedo decirle que me escape de casa por matar a mi hermano mayor! Y más cuando acabo de decirle que no tengo hermanos!- no tenía a donde ir… –es cierto no tengo a donde ir- no tengo casa ni nada…

-pero cómo puede ser eso posible, eso quiere decir que tampoco estudiabas?

-ah?... –rayos, todo lo que digo suena ilógico, debo inventar algo rápido!, lo mejor es que me vaya… -su mirada se entristece- pero a dónde, no conozco a nadie, no tengo a nadie, ni a Akihiko –las lágrimas empiezan a caer de sus ojos mojando su rostro-

-lo siento no quise… -intenta consolarlo-

-no está bien, -limpiándose las lágrimas- le contaré… después que mis padres murieron seguí estudiando, es decir hasta antes de terminar así, hace una sem… -recordando que el rubio le había dicho que estaba inconsciente casi un mes- bueno, hace más de un mes ya no pude seguir viviendo en mi casa

-por qué?...

-porque… ya no tenía dinero –mintiendo- y terminé en la calle, por eso empecé a vagar y comía lo que encontraba o lo que la gente que se compadecía de mi me daba –es cierto, desde que escapé solo iba de un lugar a otro, sin rumbo, sin nada de dinero- decía en sus adentros- la verdad no sé hacer casi nada, por eso no pude trabajar, y tampoco pude seguir con mis estudios, pasé más de una semana en esas circunstancias y ya no pude continuar más, tenía hambre, y con la nevada me estaba muriendo de frío, por eso…

-que triste que hayas pasado por tanto siendo solo un ni… cof, -tose tragándose lo que le iba a decir- siendo muy joven, y descuida es de entender que no hayas conseguido siquiera un trabajo porque eres menor de edad, pero ahora estás aquí, calentito y donde nada te faltará, claro si quieres quedarte a vivir aquí?

-eh?! –lo mira incrédulo- de verdad puedo quedarme a vivir aquí Tsumori san! –pregunta alegre y con los ojos iluminados-

-Tsumori san! Que lindo se escucha cuando pronuncia mi nombre! –piensa muy feliz con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro- seguro no le veo el problema, trabajo y gano bien, te puedo enseñar a mantener la casa y ese puede ser tu forma de pago

-Si! –dice entusiasmado- haré lo que me diga para poder quedarme, -mi suerte no puede ser mejor, esta es la oportunidad que estaba buscando!- incluso yo puedo hacer todas las comidas, aprendí a cocinar muy rico con… -Misaki san -pensaba algo entristecido- un amigo… él cocinaba delicioso y le pedí que me enseñara por eso lo sé hacer

-en serio! Ya quiero probar algo hecho con amor!

-amor?... –con una expresión de confusión- esta bien Tsumori san, cocinaré para usted! –intenta pararse-

-no, espera ja, ja… -reacomodándolo en la cama- por hoy no debes hacer esfuerzo alguno y si es posible reposarás por lo menos una semana, tu cuerpo está débil y necesitas recuperar fuerzas

-pero estoy bien, puedo hacer…

-son órdenes de tu médico, debes obedecer –le dice tiernamente-

-esta bien, gracias –sonríe quedamente-

-de seguro también te gustaría volver pronto a clases, no?

-puedo ir a la secundaria?

-por supuesto, debes terminarla, apuesto a que no te falta mucho, no?

-si, gracias, a mi me gusta mucho estudiar y volver a… -no, no puedo volver allá, me encontraría rápido, además era un colegio caro- mi secundaria, pero está muy lejos

-umhh, bueno entonces creo que no habrá problema que entres a una que queda cerca, es estatal y como acaba de empezar el año estudiantil, lograrás entrar, que te parece?

-si! Que alegría, muchas gracias Tsumori san –se lanza a abrazarlo-

-de nada, cualquiera haría lo mismo

-ah!, es cierto, quería preguntarle algo

-qué será?

- usted… fue quién me salvó ese día?

-esa pregunta le sorprendió mucho, pero no la pregunta en sí, si no el momento, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle pero ya sabía lo que tenía que decir…- si, estaba regresando del hospital cuando te vi tirado en media calle con la nieve cubriendo casi todo tu cuerpo, en cuanto me cercioré de tus signos vitales te traje aquí

- entonces era a usted a quién oía entre sueños?

-eh? De qué…

-cuando dormía escuchaba a alguien hablarme, me decía cosas dulces, me hacía sentir muy bien, sentía una enorme calidez y por eso desde entonces quería despertar para saber quién era el dueño de esa cálida voz, pero no hay quien más, era usted quien me animaba con sus palabras!

-me podías escuchar? –demonios, él pudo escuchar todo lo que Nowaki le decía!- pensaba sin cambiar su semblante-

-si, pero no escuchaba palabras en si, si no como murmullos, pero que me hacían sentir bien, no sabía que había pasado tanto tiempo, pero por saber de quien se trataba quería despertar, aunque a veces sentía lo contrario, y un temor crecía en mi interior, pero han de haber sido solo pesadillas…

-si, de seguro fueron malos sueños, je, je… -quizá sintió eso cuando lo tocaba, no!, no creo que haya sido eso!...-

-me alegra mucho saber que alguien tan bueno como usted cuidará de mi ahora, prometo hacer todo lo posible por corresponder de la mejor manera toda su ayuda! –le dice entusiasmado encerrado entre sus manos las del rubio-

-vaya eres muy educado, para mi también será un placer cuidar de ti! –abrazando tiernamente al castaño- así me ganaré tu confianza y haré que te enamores de mi antes de que Nowaki llegue, así él no será ningún inconveniente- jump –ríe sin soltarlo-

Luego de unos cuantos minutos Hiroki se quedó dormido, la sonrisa de felicidad que tenía Tsumori no se le quitaba con nada, había soñado con el despertar del castaño por tanto tiempo y ahora ya estaba lúcido y totalmente a su disposición, aunque tenía poco tiempo, lo iba a emplear muy bien sin precipitarse, pensando en ello acostó y arropó al menor en su cama y salió a duras penas, ya que quería quedarse ahí, con rumbo hacia su habitación para descansar, aunque quería pasar todo el día siguiente junto a Hiroki, no podía dejar sus responsabilidades de lado, pero por lo menos tendría un poco de tiempo más para ganarse más al castaño

… En un lugar alejado …

-Nowaki a ti te pasa algo! –afirma preocupada una compañera-

-eh?... –sacándolo de sus pensamientos- de qué hablas Sachiko? –pregunta confundido-

-pues de eso justamente hablo, estabas distraído todo la mañana, como mirando hacia la nada y perdido en tus pensamientos, normalmente estás alerta y anotando todo lo que te dicen, pero hoy no, además casi no mueves ni un músculo

-ah, lo siento… no era mi intención preocuparte, es solo que no pude dormir bien, tuve algunos sueños extraños…

-que clase de sueños extraños picaron! –sonríe de manera cómplice dándole de codazos al ojiazul-

-no!, no es lo que te imaginas, bueno, solo fueron sueños fuera de lo común, además desde que desperté he tenido un extraño presentimiento

-ummh… bueno quizá le haya pasado algo a ese amigo tuyo que dijiste que es tu compañero de departamento, no? –pregunta sabiendo por ende que familiar no podía ser, ya que al ser amiga del pelinegro sabía de antemano que era huérfano-

-abriendo los ojos a más no poder- ahh… quizá!... lo siento Sachiko debo irme –sale corriendo-

-hey Nowaki espera! Y qué pasará con las clases de la tar… de, fufhh -suspira- ya se fue, que será eso tan importante como para que no le importe faltarse –levanta los hombros- bueno, será mejor que tome buenos apuntes así se los paso, pero él tendrá que pasarme los del otro día –dice complacida mientras se encamina de nuevo al hospital-

-ha, ha, ha –jadea agotado por la carrera que había realizado hasta un centro de llamadas al exterior del cual ya era cliente regular, entró a una cabina y marcó rápidamente un número- puede ser que Kawaii haya despertado, por eso yo tengo esta inquietud, lo presiento –dice con una sonrisa- pero… -después de un par de tonos corta la llamada- si Kawai hubiese despertado Tsumori me lo habría dicho, no?… no, tal vez no quiere interrumpir ninguna de las sesiones, si! Eso debe ser –vuelve a marcar, esperando impaciente a que contesten del otro lado- vamos Tsumori contesta! –ansioso después de oír el tono por quinta vez- rayos, no estará en casa? Un par de intentos más y ya! –corta la llamada e intenta otra y otra vez- contesta por favor! Ahh! –escucha el ruido típico de un teléfono al ser levantado- Tsumori!, ya era hora llevo marcándote casi por media hora!

… en la llamada…

-ahhh… -bostezando- Nowaki?, qué rayos!, por qué llamas tan de madrugada! Ahhh… -vuelve a bostezar- te dije que dejaras de llamar, en especial a estas horas! –protesta intentando no levantar mucho la voz- ya mi vida estaba tranquilizándose de las incesantes llamadas que hacías y ahora las retomas?, es que a caso no quieres que duerma pacíficamnete?!...

-lo siento Senpai, es que…

-descuida ya estaba acostumbrado, -moviendo su cuello para relajarse- pero por qué llamaste, sucede algo?

-solo quería saber si Kawai aún sigue inconsciente, lo que pasa es que… -lo interrumpe el rubio-

-Eh?... no! cómo crees?!, -poniéndose nervioso- si lo hubiera despertado ya te lo habría dicho y estaría brincando de felicidad- pero que rayos!, cómo es posible que Nowaki pregunte eso justo ahora! –pensaba frustrado- por qué lo dices?

-ahh, ya veo… -silenció unos segundo- bueno es que de verdad creí que ya había despertado, es que tuve una extraña sensación que me ha estado poniendo ansioso y a la vez muy pensativo, en serio creí que se trataba de eso –decía triste-

-yo… -cierra los ojos fuerte, como si no quisiera decir más- lo siento Nowaki, no es eso… por favor no te distraigas por culpa de aquello y aprovecho lo más posible estando allá, si ocurre algo te lo diré de inmediato, te recomiendo que no llames tanto, eso podría frustrarte más de lo que ya estás y descuida que yo te estaré al pendiente –no!, no puedo permitir que Nowaki se entere que Kaw… que Hiroki despertó, si se entera es capaz de dejarlo todo y regresar en seguida, entonces perdería la única oportunidad que tengo de enamorar a Hiroki libremente- traga su saliva con dificultad-

-esta bien… -menciona decepcionado- gracias senpai ah sí, se me olvidó decirte que a Kawai le gusta que le hables de hermosos lugares

-eh?!, cómo sabes eso? –pregunta sorprendido-

-es por que cuando yo le describía lugares que había conocido, en su rostro siempre se formaba una sonrisa, quizá solo haya sido coincidencia, pero no pierdes nada intentándolo, tal vez te funcione igual contigo

-ah… -incluso sabe cosas como esas!, me molesta tanto!, si Nowaki regresa sin duda Hiroki lo preferirá –pensaba deprimido por no ser el peliazul- ok, lo intentaré, bueno será mejor que duerma o mañana llegaré tarde

-si, lo siento senpai, cuídate, esperaré tu llamada… -cuelga- que decepción, en serio pensé que esta inquietud se debía a eso, si hubiera sido así entonces iría de inmediato para saber todo de él, escuchar su voz y ver la luz de sus ojos –dice ensimismado- pero bueno, paso mucho mientras estaba ahí y no despertó, solo espero que no sea malo que esté así tanto tiempo y que cuando despierte no hayan muchas consecuencias… bien será mejor que regrese –piensa mientras sale de la cabina y paga el monto de la llamada- o Sachiko se enfadará si pierdo más sesiones… -sale corriendo del centro telefónico-

…

-mmhh –empieza a despertarse un castaño- qué es ese ruido?... –levantándose de la cama- alguien está hablando?... es Tsumori san –se acerca a la puerta para abrirla despacio- está hablando por teléfono, quién llamaría tan tarde –piensa mientras ve como el rubio cuelga el teléfono suspirando, por lo que sale completamente- ah Tsumori san…

-ahh! Kawai… -desde cuando estuvo escuchando?! –piensa alarmado- que sucede, por qué estás despierto?

-lo siento, es que escuché ruidos y quise saber de donde eran… luego vi que estaba hablando con alguien y colgó… por qué alguien llamaría tan tarde? Eh… lo siento sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero…

-descuida Kawai, digo Hiroki, lo siento es que aún no me acostumbro… -fiuuu que bueno, parece que no oyó nada importante- pues verás normalmente recibo llamadas a toda hora, es la vida ajetreada de un médico ja, ja, -dice algo nervioso, ya que no sabía que inventar- así que no te preocupes, será mejor que regreses a tu habitación y descanses, no es bueno que andes y más a estas horas, es malo para tu recuperación

-si, lo siento Tsumori san, bueno me voy… -dando media vuelta-

-Hiroki una cosa más –llamando la atención del menor- es mejor que lo tenga controlado- dice internamente-

-dígame Tsumori san –responde con una sonrisa-

-que lindo se ve –piensa embelesado- no, vamos no te distraigas! Es tu oportunidad para advertirle- solo quería pedirte un favor… -el menor asiente- podrías por favor no contestar el teléfono nunca… -el castaño lo mira extrañado- bueno, no es que me moleste si lo haces, si no que los que me llaman son sumamente insistentes, incluso molestos, además no serviría de nada que lo hagas si solo me buscan a mi, podría desconectar el teléfono, pero se preocuparían si suena siempre ocupado…

-claro, descuide Tsumori san, no contestaré aunque insistan mil veces si eso es lo que quiere!

-gracias por comprender, bien ahora ve a dormir, que descanses bien y perdón por haberte despertado

-descuide Tsumori san, con permiso…

-si que es muy educado, como si proviniera de una buena familia… fuff –suspira- bueno al menos esto ayudó a pedirle a Hiroki que no contestara nunca, así Nowaki no se enterará por él, una menos… -se va a dormir-

…

- pobre Tsumori san, incluso lo llaman a tan horas de la madrugada, debe trabajar muy duro… Tsumori san es una muy buena persona, -piensa Hiroki llegando a su ahora habitación y se metió en la cama- es como mi ángel, quizá Dios se apiadó de mi y me lo mandó para cuidarme y que ya no sufra más –dice bajito con una sonrisa que no duró mucho, borrándose casi de inmediato y se borra- Akihiko… de seguro me odia por matar a nuestro hermano, padre también debe odiarme –las lágrimas amenazan con salir- qué hago?... por nada del mundo quiero volver allá, el solo imaginarme la mirada de odio de Akihiko , hace que me duela mucho el corazón… -se cubre más con las cobijas- no, no volveré allá, ahora estoy muy lejos de casa y no creo que me encuentren, además Tsumori san dijo que no había problema en que me quede, incluso podré estudiar –recupera su sonrisa- en verdad es mi ángel –pensando feliz en eso último el sueño lo venció y cayó dormido-

Hiroki necesitó tres días para recuperarse en su mayoría, en esos días Tsumori no le permitió hacer casi nada, pero los aprovechó para poder conocerse mejor, hablaron de sus gustos y disgustos, le mostró todo lo referente a su departamento, también salieron de compras ya que el menor no tenía ninguna ropa que le quedara, su cuerpo era mucho más pequeño y delgado que de él y ni hablar de Nowaki; a insistencia del menor no compraron muchas prendas porque ya por ende se sentía muy mal que el médico le diera vivienda casi gratuita, le pagara el colegio y encima tenía que comprarle ropa, eso era mucho, pero aún así no pudo negarse en aceptar al menos algunas, porque no tenía nada que ponerse

Durante ese corto tiempo Nowaki no había llamado casi nunca, había bvuelto a la rutina anterior, aunque a Tsumori no se le quitaba ese temor de que Hiroki pudiera contestarle, pese a que había prometido no hacerlo, aún así decidió que eso no tenía que afectarle, ya había avanzado mucho al volverse el ángel protector del ojimiel, siempre le hablaba con cariño, le contaba de todos los lugares que conocía y tal como Nowaki lo había dicho al menor lo ponía feliz saber de ello, e incluso ya había arreglado los trámites necesarios para inscribirlo en la secundaría, no le fue muy difícil porque contaba con que el director era un paciente al cual había ayudado mucho y por eso le hizo el favor de inscribir al menor sin necesidad de papeles, alegando que se los habían robado…

-en serio Tsumori san! –grita emocionado Hiroki-

-por supuesto, cuando te he mentido –dice sonriéndole- bueno si mentí pero no lo hice de mala manera –pensaba excusándose-

-que alegría –se lanza a abrazar al mayor- gracias, gracias, gracias! –Hiroki estaba emocionado porque el rubio le había dado la noticia de que ya podía estudiar, eso lo hacía muy feliz, le encantaba estudiar y en especial estar rodeado de libros en la biblioteca, explorando cada uno de ellos-

-calma pequeño… -despeina los cabellos del menor- primero deber recuperarte por completo!

-pero yo ya estoy bien –empieza a entristecerse- no necesito reposar más…

-es necesario, además ya estás inscrito, la secundaria no se moverá, el Lunes podrás ir normalmente, además hay que conseguirte los materiales necesarios, si no te molesta podemos encontrar unos de segunda mano

-claro que no, de verdad le estoy muy agradecido por todo lo que ha hecho por mi Tsumori san, no sé cómo podré pagárselo –empieza a sollozar-

-no Hiroki, no llores por favor!... –pobrecillo cuánto a de haber sufrido, ya no quiero que llore más- sabes cómo me lo pagarás? –menciona obteniendo la atención del menor- siendo feliz, sonriendo siempre, ser el mejor de toda tu clase –sonríe- y sobre todo quedándote siempre a mi lado –limpiándole las lágrimas- es tan hermoso, quiero tenerlo solo para mi, que me ame y que nada nunca nos separe… -traga su saliva con dificultad intentando controlarse- quisiera besarlo, pero temo arruinar todo lo que he progresado, solo un poco, un poco más y le confesaré mis sentimientos, quizá no sienta la mismo que yo, pero al menos no se negará en darme una oportunidad… - pensaba mientras terminaba de limpiarle las lágrimas- me prometes que nunca te irás? –dice sin apartar su sonrisa-

-si! –abraza nuevamente al mayor- si se lo prometo Tsumori san, prometo estar siempre a su lado –una promesa inocente, desconocía las verdaderas intenciones del médico, pero no le importaba ya que para él, el rubio era su ángel salvador-

-eso quería oír –correspondiendo el abrazo- bueno solo vine para darte la buena nueva, tengo que regresar al hospital, hoy tengo turno doble, ceo que regresaré mañana como a medio día –va hacia el mueble en el que reposaba su maleta-

-esta bien Tsumori san, entonces para mañana cocinaré su platillo favorito!

-ummmh –imaginándose lo delicioso que sería- lo esperaré ansioso! –bueno será mejor que me apresure porque si llego tarde, termino tarde y por nada del mundo me pierdo ese exquisito almuerzo –desordena los cabellos del menor el cual se había sonrojado por el acto- cuídate pequeño, y que duermas bien – se dirige a la puerta-

-gracias, usted también Tsumori san –dice antes de que el mayor terminara de salir- siiii! Pronto regresaré a clases! –saltando de alegría- quiero terminar de estudiar allá, luego la universidad y… no, sueño mucho, ya es demasiado que Tsumori san me esté pagando la secundaría, la universidad es mucho… -dice desanimado- ahh, pero quizá si consigo una beca, si!, daré lo mejor de mi para poder obtener una beca para la universidad, de seguro Tsumori san estará orgulloso de mi! –dice mirando por donde el rubio había salido y luego algo más pasa por su mente, mira la puerta como cuidando que no regresara el mayor y cuidadoso se dirige a una puerta en medio del pasillo e intenta abrirla- mhh –decepcionado- sigue cerrada, me pregunto que habrá en esta habitación, Tsumori san la cerró desde la vez en que quise ver que había, no entiendo porque se enfadó cuando la abría y quise entrar, será que ahí están todas las cosas importantes de Tsumori san?... el que esté prohibida me hace querer entrar con más ganas… ah!... -estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar casi grita del susto- fuffh –suspira- solo es el teléfono, otra cosa prohibida -sonríe- bueno será mejor que haga algo para mañana –con eso se dirigió a la cocina para tener preparado algo y hacerle más fácil el almuerzo del día siguiente

Entre ese tiempo el teléfono solo sonó un par de veces, los cuales fueron ignorados por el castaño, quien cuando había terminado lo que se propuso se dirigió cansado a dormir, el rubio tenía mucha razón, Hiroki aún necesitaba reposo ya que se cansaba con facilidad… de pronto alrededor de las dos de la madrugada el teléfono, volvió a sonar, aunque el menor se propuso a ignorarlo nuevamente, eso le fue imposible ya que ni bien pasaban cinco minutos, este volvía a sonar, haciéndole imposible la tarea de dormir, cuando ya habían pasado casi dos horas de tanta insistencia, el castaño se hartó y decidió contestar…

-no lo puedo creer, esta persona no se cansará de llamar, es mejor que conteste y le diga que Tsumori san está en el hospital y que llame en la tarde –dice mientras se dirigía a la sala para contestar- y si Tsumori san se enfada… no!, es mejor que pare esto o si no Tsumori san se enfadará más si sabe que no dormí nada –levantan el auricular- aló?!...

-ahh… Kawai?! -responde sorprendido Nowaki, al escuchar una voz desconocida del otro lado, había insistido mucho debido a que nuevamente tenía esa sensación extraña y al parecer no estaba errada-


End file.
